Notorious
by Helena Dax
Summary: Draco está intentando olvidar todo el pasado entre sexo, fiestas y borracheras. Cuando Harry Potter aparece en su puerta y le dice que el Jefe de Aurores solicita su ayuda en un caso internacional, Draco comprende que quizás sea su última oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Pero, ¿cuándo ha sido fácil hacer lo correcto? HP/DM (Basado en una película de Hitchcock).
1. Chapter 1

**NdA:**

Hola, gente, aquí estoy de nuevo y esta vez os traigo una adaptación de una peli de Hitchcock. En España la llamaron Encadenados. Cary Grant, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains... ¡Un clásico!

El fic tiene cinco partes. No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capi, menos de una semana seguro.

Y me gustaría dedicarles esta historia a Claudia y a Dybbo por ser tan encantadoras y geniales las dos, por todos los detalles que han tenido estos años conmigo. Gracias a ellas, tengo varias mañanas de Navidad al año ;)Así que muchísimas gracias a las dos y espero que disfrutéis mucho con el fic.

Estoy bastante segura de que los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, WB y la editorial que publicó los libros. Ahora, no me hagáis investigar a quién pertenecen los derechos de la peli. A mí no, con eso basta. Y de dinero, mejor ni hablamos :P

 **Capítulo 1**

Draco casi agradeció el ruido del timbre por sacarlo de un sueño que comenzaba a convertirse en pesadilla, pero su buena voluntad sólo duró hasta que fue consciente del dolor de cabeza y de las náuseas. Con un gruñido, se puso la almohada en la cabeza, confiando en que quienquiera que estuviera llamando se cansara pronto y se fuera. Sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar. Malhumorado, Draco se puso en pie, se cubrió con un albornoz y salió de su dormitorio. Al cruzar el comedor descubrió a dos de sus invitados durmiendo, medio desnudos, en el sofá. Además, Cora Templeton roncaba en el sillón, acunando sobre su abultado regazo una botella vacía de whisky de fuego como si fuera el tesoro más valioso que había encontrado en sus noventa años de vida. Igual lo era, pensó Draco, ácido, mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Merlín, como fuera uno de esos malditos periodistas pidiendo una entrevista…

Al otro lado estaba Harry Potter.

Draco le cerró la puerta en las narices. Le habría gustado decir que lo hacía por el placer de ser grosero, pero fue puro shock. Las piernas le temblaron un momento y su corazón se aceleró, ansioso. ¿Qué hacía Potter allí, en Santa Mónica? Primero la publicación de ese horrible libro sobre los Malfoy y ahora Potter: el pasado que trataba desesperadamente de olvidar le estaba asfixiando de nuevo como si Nagini estuviera enroscándose a su alrededor.

Potter volvió a tocar el timbre, apañándose para sonar irritado, y Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la calma. No creía que Potter hubiera ido hasta allí para detenerlo. No había hecho nada ilegal, por lo menos nada que pudiera implicar a los aurores británicos. Pero seguramente, Potter no se marcharía hasta que le hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decirle, fuera lo que fuera. Era mejor pasar el mal trago cuanto antes.

Draco volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Potter.

Éste, que había estado a punto de tocar el timbre de nuevo, bajó el brazo. Su bíceps, algo marcado, asomaba por debajo de la manga corta de su camiseta.

-Malfoy –saludó, con un asentimiento.

Tenía un aspecto fresco y recién duchado y las líneas de sus hombros y su mandíbula se habían vuelto aún más interesantes de lo que recordaba. A Draco se le hizo la boca agua, pero se maldijo inmediatamente por su debilidad. Nada que proviniera de su pasado podía acabar bien para él, nada. No debía olvidarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Crees que he puesto un océano y un continente de distancia entre Inglaterra y yo porque quiero recibir visitas de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela?

-Imagino que no, pero tengo que hablar contigo. Es un asunto oficial.

-Oficial –repitió Draco, tensándose aún más.

-Nada malo, no es que estés metido en líos ni nada de eso.

Eso le tranquilizó lo bastante como para continuar poniéndole mala cara.

-Es demasiado pronto y aún me dura la resaca. Vuelve luego.

Con un poco de suerte, para entonces ya se habría marchado a las Bermudas con Nathan y no tendría que lidiar con Potter ni con las emociones que aquel idiota le despertaba en contra de su voluntad.

-Son casi las doce, en realidad, y tengo un vial de poción anti-resaca, si lo quieres. –Potter llegó a sacarlo del bolsillo para enseñárselo y Draco se quedó mirándolo, descubriendo que no le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que estaba pasando. Debió quedarse así parado más tiempo del que imaginaba porque la voz de Potter sonó impaciente-. Malfoy, sabes que no me voy a ir hasta que haya hablado contigo. Mira, ¿por qué no te tomas la poción y te das una ducha? Puedo esperar hasta entonces.

-Oh, muy amable.

A pesar del sarcasmo, estaba resignado a hacer lo que Potter decía. Justo cuando iba a decirle que esperara ahí fuera, Potter cruzó la puerta sin esperar una invitación. Draco quiso impedírselo, súbitamente avergonzado de los borrachos que dormían la mona en su comedor, de las botellas vacías de alcohol en el suelo, pero era demasiado tarde y no le quedó más alternativa que convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba lo que Potter pudiera ver.

-No estás solo.

-Muy perspicaz por tu parte –dijo, aún molesto.

Potter hizo caso omiso de su pulla y se acercó repentinamente a él con un aire confidencial que dejó a Draco aún más descolocado de lo que ya estaba.

-Escucha, si se despiertan y tienes que presentarme, diles que me llamo James Harrison. Ellos no pueden ver mi verdadero aspecto, sólo tú, así que no me reconocerán.

Aquello era demasiado surrealista y entre eso y la resaca y lo cerca que se había puesto Potter, Draco, sencillamente, no entendió nada.

-¿Qué?

-James Harrison, Malfoy. Dios, déjalo, hablaremos cuando te hayas despejado un poco.

Merlín, lo sacaba de la cama, casi le provocaba un infarto, le hablaba de cosas absurdas y encima tenía la cara dura de ponerse condescendiente. Draco lo habría estrangulado con las mismas ganas con las que le habría hecho otras cosas en las que no le gustaba pensar. Consciente de que estaba a punto de perder los papeles, optó por lanzarle una mirada de desprecio e irse al baño para tomarse una dosis de su propia poción anti-resaca. No necesitaba la cochina poción de Potter para nada.

En cuanto le hizo efecto se sintió mucho más capaz de afrontar lo que estaba pasando. Debía mantener la calma. Sólo era Potter y éste ya le había dicho que no estaba metido en líos. Y aunque no podía salir nada bueno de la conversación que tenían por delante, ominosa y desconcertante, probablemente sólo sería una molestia en comparación con hospedar a Voldemort durante la guerra o ver el cadáver de su madre y la expresión de horror y culpa de su padre.

La ducha le sentó tan bien como la poción. Draco se vistió con unos pantalones ligeros de algodón y una camisa azul que no se abrochó del todo. Su imagen en el espejo aumentó un poco su confianza; Potter no iba a poder hacerle sentirse mal respecto a eso, un pequeño consuelo.

Cuando salió del baño, el olor a café recién hecho le hizo dirigirse a la cocina. Potter, efectivamente, estaba allí, apoyado en la mesa llena de vasos y copas sucias y bebiendo una taza de café. La imagen le perturbó y volvió a sentirse molesto por haberse visto forzado a dejarlo entrar justo en ese momento.

-Como si estuvieras en tu casa –dijo, ahogando esas emociones con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, te he preparado una taza a ti también.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Para eso has venido a California? ¿Para ser mi elfo doméstico?

La chispa de irritación que cruzó sus ojos de miope casi compensó por aquella mañana tan desagradable y fue incluso mejor presenciar cómo se obligaba a controlarse.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no. –Potter frunció de nuevo el ceño en dirección a la puerta-. Si no te importa, lanzaré un hechizo para que ninguno de tus invitados pueda escucharnos.

-Imagino que no te irás hasta decir lo que tengas que decir, así que adelante.

Potter sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo sobre ellos. Draco no notó nada de particular, pero Potter parecía satisfecho con el resultado. Después guardó su varita y clavó la vista de nuevo en él.

-Bien, Malfoy, iré directo al grano. Por desgracia, todavía hay gente por ahí tan estúpida como para creer que las ideas de Voldemort son algo por lo que merece la pena luchar. –Draco se irguió en la silla, incapaz de esconder su aprensión. No había esperado aquello-. Sospechamos que hay un grupo de magos en Roma, provenientes de varios países, que están conspirando para retomar sus planes. Aún no tenemos nada excepto un par de posibles nombres, pero por lo que parece, algunos de ellos llegaron a conocer a Voldemort. Shacklebolt cree que puedes ayudarnos, Malfoy. Piensa que puedes identificarlos o que tu presencia allí puede impulsarles a salir al descubierto.

Draco necesitó unos segundos para reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Queréis que… que haga de cebo?

No podía creerlo. Aquello sonaba como una broma, como un delirio. Pero Potter no se reía.

-Es posible. No conozco los detalles concretos aún. Sé que el jefe de aurores piensa que tu colaboración sería muy útil, de una manera u otra.

-¿Y se supone que me importa lo que piense el jefe de aurores?

-Malfoy, esa gente es peligrosa.

-Entonces os deseo buena suerte atrapándolos, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo. Yo no soy auror. Atrapar magos peligrosos no es mi trabajo. –La mirada de Potter se dirigió fugaz y desdeñosamente hacia las botellas vacías que había sobre el banco de la cocina y Draco apretó los puños. ¿Quién se creía que era para aparecer por allí y empezar a juzgarlo?-. Mi trabajo es irme a las Bermudas con gente que me aprecia.

-A las Bermudas –repitió Potter, pillado de improviso.

-Sí –dijo, satisfecho con su reacción-, me embarco hoy mismo. Así que gracias, pero no.

En lugar de levantarse y marcharse por donde había venido, Potter se limitó a suspirar.

-Malfoy, tú sabes lo que es vivir bajo el dominio de alguien como Voldemort. Y ahora tienes otra oportunidad para ayudar al mundo mágico, ¿no quieres aprovecharla?

Draco recordaba demasiado bien la Inglaterra hostil que había dejado atrás.

-Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, Potter…

-Harrison –le interrumpió, con una mirada de advertencia-, me llamo James Harrison.

-Está bien, Harrison, quizás no lo hayas notado, pero no me importa el mundo mágico –dijo, con su voz más venenosa-. Por mí como si Gran Bretaña entera se hunde en el mar.

Potter le mantuvo la mirada, imperturbable.

-Eso es mentira –dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-No lo es –replicó, apretando los dientes.

-Sí lo es y puedo demostrártelo. –Potter sacó de nuevo su varita e hizo aparecer en el aire un pergamino enrollado-. ¿Recuerdas tu última conversación con Adrian Pucey? Los aurores franceses ya iban tras Volkov y él, los tenían vigilados a ambos. Esta grabación no llegó a utilizarse en el juicio, sin embargo.

A su señal, el pergamino se desenrolló y Draco se encontró escuchando unas palabras que había pronunciado casi un año atrás.

 _-¡No puedo creer que pensaras que podía interesarme! ¿Acaso no sabes para qué quiere Volkov esos trapos sucios sobre los miembros del Wizengamot? ¡Planea manipular al tribunal para que vote a favor de levantar el veto a la poción Animadora! ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso supone? Es adictiva, estúpido. Harías cualquier cosa por conseguirla y los rusos son los únicos capaces de producirla. Antes de medio año, su ministerio de magia tendría al mundo mágico británico cogido por los huevos. ¿Por qué te crees que los finlandeses cedieron su dominio sobre la Isla de las Selkies? ¡Los rusos los obligaron bajo amenazas de cortarles el suministro!_

Potter desvaneció el pergamino.

-A mí me parece que sí te importa el mundo mágico, Malfoy. Y Gran Bretaña. Y sé que no querrías ver de nuevo a alguien como Voldemort causando problemas. Ayúdanos a detenerlo.

Draco sintió que empezaba a dudar y no fue por el pergamino, era por Potter, por el maldito Potter, que lo miraba como si esperara verlo tomar la decisión correcta. ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo mandado a él? Le habría sido mucho más fácil decirle que no a cualquier otro auror, pero no, tenía que ser Potter. Draco se odió a sí mismo al notar cómo despertaba dentro de él el viejo anhelo deseo de demostrarle que podía estar a la altura de las circunstancias, que si quería podía ser tan heroico como cualquiera. Merlín, era la oportunidad de demostrárselo a todos.

-¿Draco?

Draco reconoció la voz de Nathan y advirtió el gesto de frustración de Potter al verse interrumpido.

-En la cocina.

Nathan apareció por la puerta, sonriente. Llevaba uno de los conjuntos que Draco le había regalado, blanco y azul oscuro.

-¿Ya estás despierto, dormilón? He alquilado el yate como me dijiste, podemos irnos en cuanto queramos.

Potter frunció aún más las cejas.

-Malfoy, no.

Draco dudó de nuevo. Potter no tenía tanta fe en él como había imaginado un momento atrás y sabía perfectamente que los aurores no le tenían demasiado cariño. Y eso por no hablar de que había muchas posibilidades de que aquel asunto acabara siendo peligroso. ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya bastante? A Nathan le brillaban los ojos cada vez que le veía sacar una bolsa de galeones, ya lo notaba, pero a su lado sólo le esperaban playas, fiestas, cócteles y probablemente sexo. No creía que Potter o Shacklebolt pudiera igualar su oferta.

Y sin embargo, se le revolvía el estómago al imaginarse a Potter marchándose de allí creyendo que Draco era un cobarde o un inútil. Tenía ganas de llenarse un vaso de whisky sólo de pensarlo. Sólo entonces comprendió que si rechazaba su oferta estaría rechazando también su última oportunidad de sentir algo de respeto por sí mismo. En el mejor de los casos, acabaría matándose antes de los veinticinco de una sobredosis o en un accidente de coche o de escoba. En el peor, se convertiría en alguien como Nathan o Cora Templeton o cualquiera de las personas con las que se juntaba desde que había dejado Inglaterra: apátridas sin raíces ni propósito, cazafortunas, fugitivos con cuentas bancarias millonarias. Por una vez, Draco no pudo convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era exactamente lo que quería. Odiaba y despreciaba a toda esa gente. Odiaba y despreciaba en lo que se había convertido su vida. No soportaba la idea de que ese fuera su futuro.

Potter le estaba enseñando otro camino. Llevara donde llevara, tenía que ser mejor necesariamente que el destino del camino que recorría ahora.

-Lo siento, Nathan, cambio de planes. Ve tú a las Bermudas y pásatelo bien –Miró a Potter-. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

* * *

Malfoy estuvo listo para marcharse en sólo unas horas, pero para entonces ya no había Trasladores a Alemania, el lugar en el que iban a reunirse con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry insistió en que Malfoy pasara la noche en el mismo hostal mágico de Boston en el que estaba hospedándose él, bien lejos de sus nuevos y tóxicos amigos y de la posibilidad de que lo hicieran cambiar de idea.

Sorprendentemente, Malfoy lo acompañó al hostal sin poner objeciones. Eso había que admitirlo: se estaba mostrando colaborador y razonable. Harry fue con él hasta su habitación, al lado de la suya, y le pidió que se instalara mientras él hablaba con Shacklebolt.

-Luego bajaremos al comedor y cenaremos algo. Tenemos que pensar en una historia que explique cómo nos conocimos. Es decir, cómo conociste a James Harrison.

Malfoy asintió y entró en su cuarto. Harry fue al suyo y se arrodilló frente a su chimenea, que gracias al ministerio de magia estadounidense tenía aquellos días conexión directa de Red Flú tanto con el despacho de Kingsley como con su casa. Iba a pillarlo durmiendo, pero Harry sabía que su jefe querría tener aquella información lo antes posible.

Después de uno o dos minutos de espera, la somnolienta cara de Shacklebolt apareció entre las llamas verdosas.

-Harry… ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien –admitió-. Malfoy ha aceptado ayudarnos.

-Espléndido, espléndido… ¿Qué te dije? Sabía que podrías convencerlo.

El optimismo de Kingsley respecto a todo aquel asunto siempre le había resultado incomprensible.

-Sí, pero… Lo siento, sigo pensando que a no ser que tengas planeado mandarle que mire unas cuantas fotos y dé unos cuantos nombres, no será capaz de llegar hasta el final con este asunto. Si las cosas se ponen siquiera un poco incómodas para él, se marchará.

Kingsley se había puesto un poco más serio.

-Has dicho que quiere ayudar, ¿no? Harry, creo que el joven Malfoy podría apreciar más de lo que piensas una oportunidad de ayudar al mundo mágico. Dime, ¿hay algún otro problema con él, aparte del alcohol?

Harry suspiró para sus adentros. Algún otro problema… Aquel idiota tenía una docena de problemas. Harry pensó en el tal Nathan, tan sonriente y desenvuelto… Pero si uno se fijaba en sus ojos, descubría a un depredador. Malfoy no se había dado ni cuenta. O peor, se había dado cuenta, pero estaba dispuesto a irse con cualquiera que quisiera hacerse cargo de él. Bueno, considerando lo que había visto las dos noches que lo había estado espiando, Malfoy estaba dispuesto a irse con cualquiera, punto.

-Ya has leído los informes que me pasaron los aurores estadounidenses. En los ocho meses que lleva aquí, ha acumulado siete multas por volar bajo la influencia del alcohol. Y no estamos hablando de "oh, he bebido un par de copas de más y vuelvo a casa", sino de "voy tan borracho que no recuerdo ni mi nombre, pero es un gran momento para empezar a hacer acrobacias mortales". –Ni siquiera su ex, Oliver Wood, a pesar de su afición por las fiestas, había llegado tan lejos-. Tiene también tres multas por desorden público. Es autodestructivo e irresponsable. Sigue demasiado traumatizado por la guerra y lo de sus padres, aunque trate de fingir que no. Creo que deberíamos basar nuestra estrategia en alguien que no sea una bomba de relojería que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Una parte de él lo compadecía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Hasta había ido al entierro de Narcissa, días antes de que Malfoy dejara Inglaterra. Y sabía que cualquiera habría quedado marcado por una experiencia así. Pero esa no era la cuestión. Otros habían pasado por cosas igualmente terribles y salían adelante. Si Malfoy no tenía la fortaleza para superar aquello, tampoco la tendría para soportar demasiada responsabilidad.

-Comprendo que eso te preocupe, pero… Mira, mañana tendré oportunidad de hablar con él en persona. Si veo que puede comprometer la misión, lo dejaremos correr. Pero si no… Tienes que entender una cosa, Harry: si la información que nos está llegando es cierta, Malfoy podría resultar vital para esta operación. De momento y hasta que no se diga lo contrario, necesitamos tenerlo controlado y deseoso de ayudarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió. Imaginaba que ese cara a cara no sería suficiente para que Kingsley descartara a Malfoy, pero realmente no había mucho más que pudiera decir en ese momento. El tiempo diría quién se equivocaba y a decir verdad, esperaba ser él.

Kinsgley quería volver a la cama, así que Harry se despidió y respirando con resolución, se fue a buscar a Malfoy. Si había que manejarlo bien para cortar de raíz ese nuevo brote de neo-mortífagos, aprendería a manejarlo bien. Era su responsabilidad, al menos hasta que Kingsley se la pasara a alguien más.

Cuando entró en el cuatro de Malfoy, lo encontró terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo. Su camisa y sus pantalones veraniegos habían sido sustituidos por unos pantalones de tweed y un suéter de lana gris oscuro. Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le habían ido a la magnífica curva de su trasero y apartó la vista rápidamente antes de que Malfoy lo notara, molesto consigo mismo. Había tenido la misma flaqueza durante varios momentos del día y no le gustaba nada. Un culo bien puesto no debería hacerle olvidar que Malfoy era un desastre ambulante.

-¿Estás listo?

-Cuando quieras. –Fueron hacia la puerta-. ¿Todo bien con Shacklebolt? ¿Te ha dicho algo más de lo que quiere de mí?

-No, todavía no sé nada. Están a la espera de confirmar la información que tienen.

Malfoy lo miró de reojo.

-Me sorprende que no estés al corriente de todo.

Sonó como una de las antiguas pullas, pero no del todo, y Harry se limitó a ignorarlo mientras bajaban juntos las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Malfoy no insistió y se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron al comedor, de muebles coloniales. No había demasiada actividad aquella noche y en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa vacía, Antonia, una de las camareras, se acercó con su habitual sonrisa a tomarles nota. Harry, que ya había probado todas las hamburguesas de la carta, se pidió aquella noche un filete poco hecho con patatas fritas. Malfoy optó por una sopa de almejas, un plato muy típico de allí.

-Y para beber…

–Deberíamos limitarnos a la cerveza de mantequilla –dijo Harry, con firmeza-. El Traslador sale mañana temprano.

Pareció que Malfoy iba a protestar, pero sólo fue un momento.

-Tienes razón. Cerveza de mantequilla –le dijo a Antonia. Cuando se marchó, Draco añadió-: No te preocupes, Pot-Harrison, me voy a tomar esto en serio. Nada más potente que la cerveza de mantequilla a partir de ahora.

Aunque Harry necesitaba más que palabras para creerlo, quiso ser diplomático.

-Me alegra oírlo.

Malfoy se lo quedó mirando con expresión inquisitiva.

-Los empleados te conocen. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

-Llegué hace cinco días –contestó Harry, sabiendo que estaban entrando en terreno algo resbaladizo.

Malfoy entornó los ojos aún más, como un gato.

-Pero no te has puesto en contacto conmigo hasta esta mañana. ¿Qué has estado haciendo los otros cuatro días?

Malfoy estaba tratando de ponerlo a la defensiva, así que Harry decidió hacer justamente lo contrario y se encogió de hombros.

-Investigarte, obviamente. Tenía que saber lo que iba a encontrarme antes de hablar contigo.

-¿Me has espiado?

-Estaba en la fiesta que Madame Laforge dio hace dos noches.

Malfoy apretó los labios, poco complacido con la noticia, pero luego esbozó una sonrisilla.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?

Harry recordó a Malfoy bailando medio desnudo sobre un pódium, exhibiéndose. Después, se había subido a una de las habitaciones acompañado de un famoso actor de Hollywood sangremuggle y su novia tras haberse restregado con los dos de manera prácticamente pornográfica.

-No demasiado. –Y luego añadió, para calmar un poco las aguas-: Mira, Malfoy, es un procedimiento estándar, nada personal. Estamos tomando muchas precauciones con este asunto porque no queremos ahuyentarlos y perderlos de vista. Eso es todo.

Malfoy se echó para atrás en su silla, cruzándose de brazos, pero Antonia evitó que las cosas se pusiera aún más raras al llegar con las cervezas y una pequeña canasta con pan de ajo recién horneado. Hambriento, Harry se apresuró a darle un bocado a una de las rebanadas y mientras, Malfoy se bebió la mitad de su jarra de cerveza de un trago.

-Bien… Ya que me has investigado, tú deberías darme algo de información sobre ti también. Sin nombres, por supuesto. ¿Sigues con tu novia del colegio?

Diplomático, recuerda, se dijo Harry.

-No, rompimos hace casi año y medio, poco después de que dejaras el país. Fue una ruptura amistosa.

-¿Y ahora estás saliendo con alguien?

-No.

-¿No has salido con nadie desde entonces?

-De repente te interesa mucho mi vida sentimental.

Por una vez, Malfoy no picó el anzuelo.

-No tanto, sólo quiero ponerme un poco al día. Pero si el tema te pone incómodo…

-Me da lo mismo –mintió. Y luego, para reforzar sus palabras, añadió-: Y sí, sí he salido con alguien. Lo conoces; estaba en Gryffindor y le obsesionaba el quidditch.

-¿Wood? –vocalizó en silencio, con aspecto realmente sorprendido. Cuando Harry asintió, prosiguió en voz alta-: No sabía que te gustaban también los hombres.

Probablemente más que las mujeres, lo cual había sido una de las causas de su ruptura con Ginny, pero eso no lo dijo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que estoy lleno de amor.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada, como si no fuera suficiente con tratarse de manera civilizada. Ahora además hacía reír a Malfoy, una risa genuina, sin malicia, que le daba un aire absurdamente juvenil y encantador. Su único consuelo fue ver que después de un segundo, Malfoy también pareció un poco descolocado por su propia reacción.

-En fin… ¿Y qué pasó con él?

-Rompimos al cabo de unos meses, no queríamos las mismas cosas.

Una manera muy suave de decir que él quería un novio normal y Oliver, una relación no exclusiva porque "el hombre no está hecho para la monogamia, Harry, y lo que importa es que sólo tengo sentimientos por ti". Y él, como un idiota, se había dejado convencer para intentarlo. Por supuesto, el experimento no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de salir bien. Milagrosamente, sus ataques de celos, cada vez más virulentos, no habían llegado a oídos de la prensa.

-Ningún escándalo entonces, por lo que veo –dijo Malfoy-. Es una lástima, los escándalos hacen que las biografías sean mucho más interesantes. –Su buen humor se evaporó repentinamente-. Aunque quizás sea mejor dejar el tema de las biografías a un lado.

Oh, sí, no le extrañaba que Malfoy no quisiera hablar de biografías, considerando el libro que Rita Skeeter acababa de publicar. Harry no lo había leído, pero había oído a Hermione calificarlo como "montón de basura malintencionada" y Andromeda, que ni siquiera había ido al entierro de Narcissa, se había sentido ofendida por las mentiras que contaba sobre su hermana. Por supuesto, estaba siendo un éxito de ventas.

-Sin problemas. Prefiero las novelas de acción.

Malfoy asintió, distraído, y ya no dijo nada. Al parecer, ya no quería sonsacarle más detalles sobre su vida personal. Harry se dio cuenta de que en todo el día, Malfoy tampoco había mostrado interés por Gran Bretaña o las personas que ambos conocían. Como si nada de eso tuviera ya que ver con él. Fuera verdad o mentira, Harry no vio razones para presionarlo; si no quería saber nada, allá él.

Una vez tuvieron la comida delante, sabiendo ya que no iban a tener más interrupciones, le propuso ponerse manos a la obra: cuanto antes se inventaran cómo se habían conocido Malfoy y James Harrison, mejor. Se suponía que Harrison era un mestizo de padres magos, educado por tutores privados, así que el encuentro no podía haberse producido en Hogwarts.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?

-Digo que vivo de rentas, pero podría tener problemas de dinero por el juego, un tren de vida muy alto o lo que sea. Es mejor que no sea del todo trigo limpio.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Eso explicaría por qué está dispuesto a socializar con alguien como yo, ¿no? Está bien, yo diría que lo mejor es decir que nos conocimos en la fiesta de madame Laforge y siendo los dos británicos, nos pusimos a hablar. Es una historia sencilla y fácil de recordar, ¿no? -Harry tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea-. ¿Significa eso que voy a seguir trabajando contigo en Europa?

Habría sido difícil saber si la idea le gustaba o le disgustaba.

-Sé que Shacklebolt me quiere en el caso, pero aún no me ha dicho lo que voy a hacer. De momento, me han ordenado que mantenga esta tapadera hasta nuevo aviso. Si alguien nos ve, te verá hablando con James Harrison, no conmigo. Nadie tendrá motivos para pensar que estás trabajando con los aurores.

-Trabajando con los aurores… Aún me cuesta de creer.

En eso, estaban los dos de acuerdo.

* * *

Draco no había podido dormir mucho aquella noche. Al menos en esa ocasión en su mente había habido más que malos recuerdos, entre la misión y Potter. Sólo veinticuatro horas antes no habría podido ni imaginar aquella situación y sin embargo allí estaba, pasando el tiempo con Potter y a punto de colaborar en un caso internacional.

Tras un desayuno ligero y temprano dejaron los Estados Unidos. Los viajes transoceánicos en Traslador no le sentaban bien a nadie y cuando aterrizaron en Berlín, Draco estaba a punto de vomitar y Potter no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Una empleada de la Terminal les ofreció rápidamente unos viales sellados con poción anti-mareos y Draco se apresuró a tomarse la suya. Al momento, las náuseas desaparecieron y se encontró mejor. Potter, que también había recuperado el color, le guió hasta el punto de Aparición y Draco se encontró muy poco después sentado frente al Jefe de los Aurores en un piso franco de Berlín.

Shacklebolt no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, en un interrogatorio justo después de la guerra. Aunque el tipo no había sido demasiado duro con él, Draco recordaba aquella experiencia con vergüenza y humillación. Había estado tan asustado, se había sentido tan estúpido, tan inútil… Ahora volvían a encontrarse cara a cara y aunque Draco ya no se sentía tan asustado, tampoco encontraba en su interior nada con lo que convencer a Shacklebolt de que ya no era aquel crío miserable. Nada, excepto que había dicho que sí.

-Me alegra verle aquí, señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que nos va a ser de gran ayuda.

-Gracias, eso espero.

-Me gustaría poder darle más detalles sobre la operación y su papel en ella, pero me temo que es algo que todavía tendrá que esperar unos días. De momento, usted y el auror Potter se instalarán por separado en Roma. Debo pedirle que se mantenga alejado de las zonas mágicas hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque es probable que su presencia en Italia se haga pública entre nuestra comunidad, limite sus movimientos al mundo muggle, ¿entendido?

-Sin problemas.

-El auror Potter será su contacto con nosotros. –Shacklebolt le tendió una moneda-. Tenga. Conoce el encantamiento Proteico, ¿verdad? Con ella será capaz de comunicarse con Potter cuando lo necesite. No la pierda.

-No lo haré –dijo, mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

Shacklebolt siguió dándole algunas instrucciones más y luego le pidió que saliera para hablar a solas con Potter. Draco salió de la habitación y se dispuso a esperar al otro lado de la puerta. Si hubiera estado solo, habría intentado curiosear lo que decían, pero había un par de aurores por allí, británicos, que no le quitaban ojo de encima. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Potter salió del despacho acompañado de Shacklebolt, quien se despidió de ellos y les deseó buena suerte.

Preguntarle a Potter qué le habían dicho habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y Draco ni lo intentó. Total, ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza con todo lo que sí le habían contado.

-El Traslador a Roma no sale hasta dentro de tres horas. Deberíamos comer algo mientras tanto.

Draco aceptó y echaron a andar en busca de algún restaurante con buena pinta. Aunque aquello técnicamente iba a ser su almuerzo, en realidad en Alemania ya había anochecido y se acercaba la hora de cenar. El jet lag le iba a dar problemas un par de días; la parte buena era que ya no quedaba tan mal que se tomara una copa. Al recordar que había prometido limitarse a la cerveza de mantequilla su entusiasmo se enfrió un poco. Necesitaba algo más fuerte para lidiar con la frustración de tener a Potter tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Al parecer, no cruzar apenas una palabra con él en todos esos años había sido un elemento clave para mantener su estúpido encaprichamiento bajo control; ahora que llevaba casi dos días seguidos con él, estaba perdiendo dicho control por momentos. Considerando que Potter ni siquiera era agradable con él, Draco tenía la sensación de que el universo se preparaba para joderlo una vez más.

-Pareces preocupado –le dijo Potter, mientras comían. O cenaban-. No estarás cambiando de idea…

-Merlín, P-Harrison, gracias por la confianza.

-Sólo preguntaba-dijo, con indiferencia-. ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

-Nada. Estoy cansado.

Potter aceptó aquella respuesta y terminaron de cenar en silencio, roto solo por comentarios ocasionales sobre la comida. Después, Potter pagó la cena –todos los gastos de aquella misión corrían a cuenta del Ministerio- y se fueron de nuevo a la Terminal Internacional, que estaba tan concurrida como cuando habían llegado desde los Estados Unidos. Tras asegurarse de que llevaba todo su equipaje encima, convenientemente miniaturizado, Potter y él colocaron la mano sobre un paraguas viejo. Con ellos había dos brujas rubias, más o menos de su edad, que no paraban de mirarlos de reojo y un mago más mayor con un gran bigote oscuro y aspecto serio.

Esta vez, el viaje duró solo unos minutos. Draco sonrió al ver el paisaje familiar de la Terminal romana, con sus frescos en el techo y sus columnas de mármol, pero su sonrisa no tardó en perder parte de su alegría. ¿Cuántas veces había llegado allí con sus padres? Y ahora ya no lo podría hacer nunca más.

-Vamos –dijo Potter.

Draco echó a andar con él.

 _-Guarda, non è che Draco Malfoy?_

Al oír su nombre, Draco miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta con horror de que eran tres periodistas italianos, tres tipos que empezaron a ir tras él y a acosarlo a preguntas. Potter le sujetó del brazo y le hizo caminar más rápido, tratando de poner distancia entre los periodistas y ellos, pero el torrente de preguntas les seguía sin compasión.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué le ha traído a Italia? ¿Qué opina del libro de Rita Skeeter sobre su familia? -¿Lo ha leído? Ella dice que Lucius Malfoy estaba borracho, pero que mató a su mujer a propósito. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso? ¿Piensa emprender acciones legales contra ella?

-¿Qué? No, ¡fue un accidente! ¡Dejadme en paz!

Pero no le escucharon, nunca lo hacían. Las preguntas continuaron sin piedad alguna, echando sal y más sal en la herida. Draco quiso ir hacia ellos, callarlos a puñetazos, pero Potter seguía estirando de él, llevándoselo de allí. De pronto, se encontró entrando a trompicones a un taxi. Potter se sentó a su lado, cerró la puerta y le pidió al conductor con voz urgente que se pusiera en marcha.

Las voces quedaron ahogadas por el ruido del motor.

Draco cerró los puños y bajó la cabeza, consciente de que la ira era lo único que lo estaba protegiendo de un ataque de ansiedad. Putos buitres, ¿es que nunca iba a librarse de ellos? Así reventaran todos.

-Malfoy…

-No digas nada, Harrison. –No supo ni cómo fue capaz de acordarse de usar el nombre falso-. No digas nada.

Potter, gracias a Merlín, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si no podía tomarse una copa, al menos necesitaba cinco putos minutos de silencio. Poco a poco, utilizando las técnicas de disciplina mental que había desarrollado con la Legeremancia, consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente para empujar todos esos sentimientos a un rincón de su mente. Lo suficiente para no saltar del coche en marcha y colocarse delante de un autobús.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el taxi se había detenido. Draco asintió y esperó a que Potter pagara al conductor. Casi sin fijarse, le siguió a lo que sería su hogar, un _palazzo_ convertido en un piso de apartamentos de techos altos y grandes ventanales. A su madre siempre le había gustado alojarse en ese tipo de casas cuando estaban en Italia.

-Él la adoraba, eso es lo peor –dijo de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué. De espaldas a Potter, no podía verle la cara-. Nos amaba a ambos y nos jodió la vida a los dos sin pretenderlo.

Todo estaba aún tan fresco… Si cerraba los ojos aún podía escuchar el aullido desesperado de su padre, podía ver el cadáver de su madre. No había llegado a presenciar el momento de su muerte, pero cuántas noches había soñado con él. Trataba de impedirlo, pero nunca lo conseguía. Su padre siempre la empujaba para apartarla e irse, su madre siempre se desnucaba al chocar contra la repisa de la chimenea. A veces, la pesadilla incluía el suicidio de su padre en una celda de Azkaban, sólo unos días después.

-Malfoy…

La voz de Potter sonaba llena de incertidumbre. Probablemente no sabía qué decir y por una vez, Draco no iba a acusarlo de falta de elocuencia; el error lo había cometido él, contándole cosas demasiado personales.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Se giró hacia Potter para que pudiera verle la cara y descubrió que estaba más cerca de lo que había esperado, tanto que sólo dando un paso sus labios se habrían rozado. Draco siguió hablando sólo para evitar traicionarse a sí mismo, pero sus ojos habían conectado y Potter parecía tan paralizado como él-. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

¿Le había escuchado? Ciertamente había prestado mucha atención a cómo sus labios se movían. De pronto, Potter dio un respingo y retrocedió un par de pasos, claramente mortificado. Draco meneó la cabeza para sus adentros, sabiendo que en cualquier otra ocasión habría tenido mil comentarios que hacer al respecto. Aquella noche no estaba de humor.

Qué momento más extraño para descubrir que Potter también se sentía atraído por él.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Harry sabía que había cometido un error. Tumbado en la cama de su pensión en el barrio mágico romano, en vez de dejarse arrullar hasta el sueño por el ruido de la fuente que entraba por la ventana no paraba de repasar mentalmente el momento en el que se había quedado mirando a Malfoy como un idiota, simpatizando con su dolor y tan lleno de deseo que a duras penas había conseguido controlarse. Estaba convencido de que Malfoy lo había notado, aunque no hubiera dicho ni hecho nada al respecto aún. Aún. Esa era la palabra clave, eso era lo que le mantenía despierto.

Malfoy no iba a dejarlo correr eternamente, de eso estaba tan seguro como de su propio nombre. Utilizaría lo que había descubierto para burlarse de él, para provocarlo. Harry no iba a permitir que lo estropeara todo, no cuando tenían la oportunidad de cortar de raíz un movimiento así de peligroso antes de que se extendiera y causara dolor, muertes inocentes.

Un campanario lejano anunció que eran las dos de la mañana y Harry rebulló en la cama. Quizás si fingía que aquello no había ocurrido y le convencía de que no se sentía nada atraído por él… Malfoy era susceptible y orgulloso; quizás un par de cortes bastarían para poner fin a aquello rápidamente.

Al final consiguió dormir un poco y a la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar un _espresso_ y un cruasán relleno de crema de chocolate, se fue a buscar a Malfoy. A plena luz del día el _palazzo_ resultaba sobrio y evocador: resultaba fácil imaginar la época en la que estaba habitado por nobles de pelucas empolvadas. Malfoy le abrió la puerta todavía en pijama y con cara de sueño por segunda vez en tres días.

-Harrison, ¿por qué no haces más que despertarme?

Harri-son. Lo pronunciaba así, como si fuera a llamarlo por su nombre y añadiera la última sílaba a última hora. Harry no sabía si le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en labios de Malfoy ni cómo quería bajar la vista y descubrir si había algo insinuándose contra la fina tela de los pantalones de su pijama

-¿A qué hora te sueles levantar? –preguntó, manteniendo los ojos donde debía.

-Más tarde. –Luego se hizo a un lado-. Pasa, supongo. Puedes esperar en el salón mientras me arreglo.

Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, Harry aprovechó para dar un vistazo a la casa, algo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer la noche anterior. No era realmente muy grande, pero resultaba lo bastante lujosa para que no cualquiera pudiera permitírselo. El alquiler debía costar al menos mil euros a la semana, casi doscientos galeones, un gasto que Shacklebolt no podía haber aprobado sólo para mantener contento a Malfoy. Incluso en Roma, una ciudad cara, había pisos más que aceptables por mucho menos dinero.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, equipada con electrodomésticos de última generación, descubrió que había algo de comida en la nevera, suficiente para uno o dos días. Alguien debía de haberla puesto allí antes de que ellos llegaran. Harry se preguntó si Malfoy sabría cocinar al estilo muggle. A los magos del mundo mágico les solían aterrorizar las cocinas muggles, a las que imaginaban estallando a la más mínima provocación: un artificiero en pleno trabajo estaba menos tenso que Ron cerca de una olla express.

Un rato después, Malfoy apareció duchado y vestido con un traje muggle azul oscuro y una camisa blanca. El flequillo sobre los ojos le daba más aspecto de alumno del último curso que de hombre de negocios.

-Bien, ¿hay novedades? –preguntó, yendo hacia la nevera.

-No. Sólo me he pasado para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Malfoy actuó como si la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido nada de particular.

-Perfectamente, gracias. –Malfoy empezó a prepararse un vaso de leche y un sándwich-. ¿Le has contado a Shacklebolt que los periodistas me reconocieron? ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Dice que no nos preocupemos y sigamos con el plan tal y como estaba previsto. Debes mantenerte alejado de las áreas mágicas y esperar nuevas instrucciones.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿no tenemos que hacer nada en concreto hoy? Me gustaría comprarme un par de trajes muggles.

-Malfoy, viajas con tres baúles de ropa.

-No creo que quieras verme paseando por la Via Veneto con una de mis túnicas. No llevo mucha ropa muggle de abrigo encima, Harrison. Te recuerdo que estaba viviendo en Santa Mónica. –Harry se estaba aburriendo sólo de imaginarse una mañana de compras y Malfoy debió notárselo en la cara-. ¿Qué más te da? No espero que lo pague el ministerio, tengo mi propia Visa Oro. Tú vete a hacer lo que sea que quieres hacer, puedo arreglármelas solo perfectamente.

-Ya me gustaría, pero es mejor que te acompañe. Los italianos ya saben que estás aquí y los tipos a los que buscamos podrían considerarte un traidor.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-No es un pensamiento muy halagüeño para empezar el día. En fin, no te preocupes, iré rápido. –Esbozó una media sonrisa y le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos de arriba abajo-. Tengo mis gustos muy claros.

Ah, ahí estaba… E incluso antes de lo que había esperado. Harry correspondió con su mejor expresión de desinterés.

-Bien, no me gustaría perder demasiado tiempo con eso.

Malfoy lo miró inquisitivamente e hizo una pausa mientras le daba un bocado a su bocadillo.

-¿Vas a tener que acompañarme cada vez que quiera ir a algún sitio?

-No, porque también puedo decirte que te quedes aquí.

Otra media sonrisa.

-Bueno, se me ocurren un montón de cosas divertidas que podemos hacer aquí en casa juntos, ¿a ti no?

Harry se forzó a poner los ojos en blanco. No iba a dejar que aquel idiota le humillara

-Deja de decir idioteces, Malfoy.

Aquello bastó para callarle la boca un rato, pero a Harry pronto le quedó claro que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de los coqueteos y las sonrisas insinuantes. Las respuestas cortantes, incluso un poco crueles a veces, cuando perdía la paciencia, podían darle unas horas de tregua, pero antes o después Malfoy se reponía y volvía a las andadas. Y era una pena porque cuando no estaba siendo un idiota, Malfoy podía llegar a ser una compañía interesante. Cuando hacían turismo, conocía un montón de anécdotas sobre la ciudad, el antiguo Imperio Romano: fue él quien le explicó por qué en Italia no funcionaba el Fidelius o quien le contó que el incendio de Roma atribuido a Nerón había sido causado en realidad por un longhorn rumano que se había perdido. Y además, tenía que admitirlo, hacía una imitación soberbia de Dolores Umbridge. Harry había soltado tal carcajada al escucharlo la primera vez que media calle se había girado a mirarlo. Hasta Ron suavizaría su opinión sobre Malfoy después de ver aquello. Pero cada vez que Harry empezaba a confiarse, Malfoy lo estropeaba con sus bromitas e insinuaciones. Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez tenía más ganas de doblar a aquel idiota sobre la superficie más cercana y follárselo hasta que no recordara ni su nombre.

A Shacklebolt no podía contarle nada: no iba a decirle a su jefe que Malfoy se dedicaba a tentarle sexualmente. Y no podía quejarse de nada más, en realidad. Malfoy no le estaba dando más problemas que ése. No se había emborrachado, no se había metido en líos, no le insultaba, solía aceptar sus instrucciones sin protestar. Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando Harry le había dicho que no, el ministerio no iba a pagarle una asistenta que le limpiara la casa. No, exceptuando el acoso sexual, se mostraba tan razonable que Harry a veces olvidaba quién era Malfoy realmente y cometía el error de sentir, imaginar.

Una tarde, la cuarta que llevaban en Roma, Harry llegó a la cafetería en la que habían quedado y descubrió que Malfoy no estaba solo. De pie a su lado, conversando animadamente con él, había un italiano tan baboso que Harry quiso alejarlo de allí a patadas en cuanto le puso la vista encima. Molesto, se acercó a ellos y su humor sólo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba bebiendo un Martini y no su café habitual. Vale, perfecto.

Malfoy tuvo la cara dura de saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Harrison. Lorenzo me estaba hablando de una discoteca fabulosa.

Lorenzo iba a perder los dientes si no se iba pronto.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso –replicó con aspereza.

El italiano hizo un gesto con la mano, dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

-Yo tenía razón, ¿lo ves? –dijo en inglés-. Te mereces a alguien que no te haga esperar y te trate bien.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Le has oído, Harrison? Me merezco a alguien que me trate bien – Harry entrecerró los ojos, advirtiéndole que se dejara de tonterías. Malfoy suspiró y se giró hacia el otro idiota-. Has sido muy amable, pero ahora debes marcharte. Y no te preocupes, si no lo hace iré a buscarte a tu discoteca y nos entregaremos juntos a la _dolce vita_.

Harry resopló con desdén para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su pretensión de que ellos dos eran pareja e ignoró deliberadamente al italiano cuando se despidió de Malfoy y se alejó.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –le espetó en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-Cuidado, Harrison, cualquiera podría decir que estás celoso.

-¿Celoso?

La palabra casi se le atragantó. Joder, Malfoy tenía razón. Se había puesto celoso. No, no podía ser. Él sólo tenía celos cuando alguien le gustaba. Ya era bastante malo encontrar a Malfoy atractivo, no podía también sentir algo por él. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

-Eso creo yo, pero en cualquier caso, no te preocupes –dijo Malfoy-: no tengo intención de quedar con Lorenzo. Estoy plenamente comprometido con mi nueva etapa como colaborador de los aurores.

Nada de eso habría pasado si Malfoy no hubiera empezado a jugar con él, a provocarlo.

-¿Por eso estás bebiendo?

Malfoy frunció el ceño; ya no parecía divertirse tanto.

-Es sólo un Martini.

-Así has empezado muchas noches este último año, ¿no?

-Las personas cambian.

-Eso hay que demostrarlo.

El ceño de Malfoy se había hecho cada vez más profundo y por un momento, pareció como si fuera a perder los estribos, pero al final se limitó a dirigirle a Harry una sonrisa que parecía una mueca.

-Imagino que eso es cierto. Tan cierto como que estabas celoso. No hay quien te entienda, la verdad. No quieres acostarte conmigo, pero tampoco quieres que se acuesten otros. ¿No podrías decidirte?

Había ido recuperando el control de sí mismo poco a medida que iba hablando y ahí estaba, listo para seguir con aquel jueguecito. Harry descubrió que ya no quería seguir jugando. Malfoy había ganado esta vez.

-Todo esto te parece divertido, ¿verdad?

Sonó amargado y dolido hasta a sus propios oídos, pero joder, estaba tan harto… Malfoy le tenía enfermo de deseo y ya era bastante duro tener que luchar contra eso sin tener que esforzarse también por fingir que no sentía nada. Que se burlara si quería. Malfoy, sin embargo, hundió los hombros tras un momento de sorpresa.

-¿Eso crees? Merlín, no… No estoy bromeando. ¿Tan ridículo es que nosotros…?

La posibilidad de que Malfoy sintiera realmente lo mismo que él resultaba demasiado aterradora.

-Olvídalo, Malfoy. No pasará jamás.

Por si no había quedado lo bastante claro, lanzó una mirada punzante en dirección a su brazo izquierdo. Cuando Malfoy palideció y apartó la vista, murmurando un "entendido", Harry se odió un poco a sí mismo. Pero el aire derrotado de Malfoy no duró mucho y pronto se convirtió en algo más duro, más desafiante. A Harry no le extrañó demasiado verlo levantar la mano y llamar al camarero.

-Otro Martini, por favor.

Quizás podría haber reaccionado mejor si Malfoy no le hubiera devuelto la mirada punzante, retándole a decir algo.

-Ya veo cómo has cambiado, Malfoy.

-Jódete.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más aquel día.

* * *

Draco había pasado una noche bastante turbulenta, pero se despertó con una nueva determinación. Potter parecía creer que todo había sido una broma cruel. Bien, lo aceptaba, su currículum estaba bastante nutrido en ese sentido. Pero eso significaba, simplemente, que necesitaba que Potter comprendiera que su interés por él era sincero y que ceder a la tentación iba a proporcionarles a ambos más satisfacción que seguir con aquel tira y afloja agotador. Porque la otra opción, la de dejarlo correr… No, imposible. No cuando tenía una oportunidad. Además, no se había sentido tan vivo desde antes de la guerra: incluso estar furioso con Potter era más soportable que la nada que le había envuelto desde lo de sus padres como un sudario prematuro.

Potter apareció por su casa a media mañana, tan delicioso con sus vaqueros y su grueso suéter de lana que Draco tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre él y devorarlo vivo. Había algo en los chicos como él, fuertes y ligeramente indomables, que le volvía las piernas de mantequilla; nada le gustaba más que sentirlos dentro de él, aplastado por sus cuerpos de líneas duras, excepto el placer ocasional de follárselos muy, muy dulcemente y contemplar después la expresión plácida y rendida de sus rostros.

Pero Potter, ajeno a sus pensamientos, lucía cara de circunstancias: estaba claro que no tenía muy claro cómo iba a ser recibido y Draco se aseguró de hacerlo con cordialidad. No surtió efecto; Potter seguía pareciendo incómodo y a la defensiva.

-Mira, Malfoy, lo de ayer… Debemos ser profesionales.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Bien… -dijo, aunque parecía estar preguntándose si había algún truco. Pero no lo había; simplemente, Draco no pensaba que le estuvieran dando el mismo significado a la expresión.

-¿Quieres una taza de café?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

Con otro esfuerzo, Draco se mordió la lengua para no decirle que, efectivamente, estaba muy bien y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ayer no tuve ocasión de decirte que hablé con una de mis vecinas y la mujer que limpia en su casa tiene una cuñada a la que le vendría muy bien venir un par de horas aquí a limpiar la mía. Le pagaría de mi propio bolsillo, así que no…

-Malfoy…

Draco alzó una mano.

-Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decirme. "Hazte tu propia cama, Malfoy". "No te morirás por fregar un plato, Malfoy". Pero tienes que entender una cosa, Harrison. No se trata sólo de que yo no sepa limpiar al estilo muggle ni sienta deseo alguno de aprender. Es que la gente que alquila este tipo de pisos no limpia su propia casa. No lo hace, créeme. –Se sentía como si estuviera explicando que el fuego quema-. Yo no lo hago; la agencia enviaba un elfo todas las tardes a la casa de la playa en Santa Mónica. Y se supone que yo sigo siendo yo, aunque me haya instalado en el mundo muggle, ¿no? Por eso me habéis alojado en un apartamento de cuatro o cinco mil euros al mes. Así que explícaselo a Shacklebolt, ¿quieres? Dile que sólo serán un par de horas al día y que no la dejaré sola en casa, así que no tendrá ocasión de curiosear. Además, por supuesto, puedes hablar con ella y asegurarte de que es quien dice ser, si lo ves necesario.

Potter se lo quedó mirando como si quisiera decirle algo, pero aún no hubiera decidido el qué. Francamante, ¿qué había que decir? Estaba siendo de lo más razonable. Después de unos segundos, Potter pareció rendirse y suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza con resignación.

-De acuerdo, le explicaré lo que me has dicho. Aunque sigo pensando que no te morirías por fregar un plato. Eso dejando a un lado el hecho de que tienes un lavavajillas que funciona perfectamente.

-Es probable, pero nunca lo sabremos –dijo Draco, contento de haberse salido con la suya-. Escucha, como no podemos dejar la ciudad, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago de Villa Ada? Nos vendrá bien un poco de aire puro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Draco le explicó que era un gran parque de Roma, Potter no puso inconveniente a su plan y tras un viaje en taxi –ninguno de los dos conocía sitios seguros en los que Aparecerse allí-, pronto se encontraron paseando entre árboles, escuchando el trino de los pájaros y el zumbido de los insectos en vez del ruido de los coches. Sonaba terriblemente cursi, pero Draco se encontró respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Vivir entre muggles, en medio de una ciudad, siempre le resultaba ligeramente estresante: había tantas cosas que aún desconocía, tantas oportunidades de meter la pata. En el parque, a pesar de los otros paseantes, era más fácil sentir la tranquilidad del campo.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto la Naturaleza.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Me crié en el campo. Y desde que dejé Inglaterra, siempre me he alojado en casas que estaban algo aisladas. No es como si me hubieras encontrado en un ático de Manhattan.

-No sé, supongo que relaciono la naturaleza con la calma y la tranquilidad y tú llevas una vida muy ajetreada.

-He estado llevando la única vida que era capaz de llevar, pero nunca he tenido la sensación de que me perteneciera, de que fuera la mía. Puedo dejarla atrás.

Lo haría, se prometió a sí mismo.

-¿Y qué vida te gustaría llevar?

-Aún no lo sé, pero creo que ayudar a los aurores es un buen comienzo. Quiero hacer algo digno con mi vida, supongo.

Potter le lanzó una de esas miradas que decían "me gustaría creerte, pero aún no me fío del todo". Draco lo dejó correr, sabiendo que aún no era ni el momento ni el lugar de convencerlo. Tendría su oportunidad cuando Shacklebolt le diera por fin alguna tarea.

El camino les llevó hasta unos jardines cuidados y ordenados en los que asomaban las primeras flores de la primavera. Había unos jardines muy parecidos en Malfoy manor, llenos de buenos recuerdos que se habían vuelto agridulces. Draco se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca volvería a vivir en la mansión. La conservaría, por si algún día tenía hijos, pero si regresaba a Inglaterra algún día buscaría un lugar nuevo donde empezar de cero. Bien, ahora ya sabía otro poquito más sobre la clase de vida que deseaba.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en las Islas?

Potter arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Vaya… A estas alturas ya no me esperaba esta pregunta. –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Van bien. La economía se ha recuperado del todo y la gente está saliendo adelante. Y el ambiente se ha relajado bastante, ya no es como cuando te fuiste. No sé si ya lo sabías, pero Pansy Parkinson escribe ahora una columna en la sección de moda de Corazón de Bruja y tiene bastantes seguidores. Y Goyle está de guardia de seguridad en Gringotts. Por lo que me ha contado Bill Weasley, que también trabaja allí, se aburría en su casa sin tener nada que hacer.

Draco aún estaba enfadado con Pansy, que le había dado la espalda después de la guerra, pero le alegró saber que a Gregory le iba bien. Era del único del que se había despedido al marcharse de Inglaterra, con una carta. En un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de mandarle una postal, contándole como le iba, pero pensar en Gregory llevaba a pensar en cosas dolorosas, así que no lo había hecho. A Draco no le habría extrañado que en este caso, Gregory estuviera enfadado también, pero con él.

Sin embargo, no creía que Potter le hubiera hablado de ellos sólo porque habían sido sus amigos. Los dos habían estado también en una situación complicada tras la guerra. Lo que quería decirle era que si a ellos les había ido bien, no había razón para que a él no le sucediera lo mismo.

-¿Qué hay de los periodistas? –preguntó, mientras se metían por otro camino-. ¿Siguen tan pesados?

-Oh, sí, eso sin duda. –Potter le lanzó una mirada de reojo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en regresar?

Draco sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría? ¿O te preocupa que la tentación pueda seguirte a casa?

Potter resopló con desdén.

-¿Qué tentación?

Cómo no. Toda esa negación le estaba volviendo loco. Draco miró a su alrededor, vio que no había nadie cerca y decidió que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No, ya está bien. No puedo pretender que esto no existe. Deberíamos ser capaces de hablar de ello con sinceridad, por lo menos, ¿no crees? Porque al parecer piensas que sólo te estoy tomando el pelo, pero déjame decirte algo: te equivocas. No estoy jugando. Quiero follar contigo. Quiero chuparte la polla hasta la última gota. Pienso en eso cada noche como nunca he pensado en las personas con las que me he acostado estos meses. ¿Quieres seguir siendo borde conmigo? Adelante. Pero sé por qué lo haces, Harrison. Sé que te da rabia sentir lo que sientes y que cada vez te cuesta más luchar contra ello y que lo estás pagando conmigo.

Potter había apartado la vista, tenso como un animal salvaje a punto de salir corriendo.

-Eso es ridículo –masculló de manera muy poco convincente.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia él muy lentamente.

-Te está matando, ¿verdad? Desearme así. ¿Cuántas veces me has imaginado de rodillas estos días? Casi puedo oír lo que te dices a ti mismo, Harrison. Era un mortífago. Todavía tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. –Estaba ya tan cerca que podría tocarlo alargando la mano y Potter seguía sin mirarlo, pero se notaba que cada vez le costaba más-. ¿Qué dirían los Weasley? ¿Qué dirían mis amigos? ¿Qué pensará el mundo mágico de mí?

Potter alzó la cabeza, clavó la vista en él con ojos furiosos y brillantes y estampó los labios contra los suyos con tanta fuerza que por una fracción de segundo, Draco pensó que le había dado un puñetazo. Pero no, era un beso, un beso brutal, voraz. Exactamente lo que quería. Draco abrió la boca, se apretó contra él con la misma voracidad. Los brazos de Potter lo envolvían, lo sostenían y Draco gimió al notar su erección presionando la suya. Creyó que le flaqueaban las rodillas, pero un tirón en el estómago le hizo comprender que Potter había usado la Aparición para transportarles a algún sitio.

-Tu habitación –dijo Potter, con voz ronca y exigente, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Draco obedeció y lo llevó a trompicones hacia el dormitorio, hasta la cama. Impaciente, ardiendo, usó la varita para hacer desaparecer su ropa y disfrutó un par de segundos de la expresión hambrienta de Potter antes de repetir el hechizo con él. Sus ojos se fueron directos a su erección, desafiante y tentadora y sumamente satisfactoria. Oh, tenía tantos planes para ella… Pero Potter ya estaba besándolo otra vez, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, anulando su capacidad de pensar. Su cuerpo respondía como si no hubiera nacido para otra cosa. Era casi injusto que pudiera hacerle perder el control de esa manera.

-Oh, Merlín –jadeó, al notar sus dientes rascando su cuello, el calor de su aliento.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?

-Sí… Sí, cada segundo del día.

Potter lo preparó rápida, cuidadosamente. Atrapado bajo su peso, Draco lo sintió entrar dentro de él, llenándolo hasta dejarlo temblando. Apenas tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse; Potter empezó a moverse con embestidas largas y enérgicas y Draco se aferró a sus hombros, abrumado por las sensaciones.

-Oh, joder, sí… Sí… Vamos… Potter… Mierda, no, quiero decir Harrison. Harrison…

Potter se detuvo en seco, provocando un sollozo frustrado de Draco.

-No me llames así –dijo, con fiereza.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué se había parado?

-No puedo llamarte Potter –dijo, en tono suplicante-. Si hago excepciones, se me podría escapar en un momento inoportuno.

Potter reanudó sus embestidas.

-Llámame Harry. Diremos que es abreviatura de Harrison.

-Pero oh… ¡Oh!

La mano de Potter se había cerrado alrededor de su polla y Draco se olvidó de pensar.

-Llámame Harry –repitió.

-Harry…

Sonaba demasiado íntimo y personal, mucho más que estar desnudo bajo él, pero Potter asintió brevemente, satisfecho. Harry, pues. Cuando Draco se corrió, un buen rato después, lo hizo gritando su nombre.

* * *

Harry observó el cuerpo tumbado de Malfoy sobre la cama, esbelto y flexible. Había pasado todo el día acariciándolo, besándolo, saboreándolo, entrando en él; debería estar saciado y, sin embargo, las puntas de los dedos le hormigueaban con el deseo de seguir recorriendo su piel, todavía algo bronceada por el sol de California, y su lengua todavía ansiaba buscarlo. Y su cerebro traicionero le hacía recordar solamente los paseos por Roma, el coqueteo, la convicción con la que Draco aseguraba que quería hacer que su vida valiera la pena. Estaba hecho un lío, ¿qué era real y qué no? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No necesitaba un héroe, pensó, dudando si ceder al impulso de acariciarle el cabello. Sólo quería ser capaz de confiar en él, de creerle.

-No te arrepientas ahora, Harry. –Draco había espabilado un poco y le sonreía levemente con los ojos adormilados, pero el tono de su voz tenía algo de filo, de reto.

-No me estoy arrepintiendo. Sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Sobre nosotros?

-¿Hay un nosotros?

Quería saberlo realmente, ahora que ya nada tenía sentido, como en un sueño.

-Puede haberlo, si tú quieres.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Parecía hacerlo, pero Harry seguía sintiéndose sobre arenas movedizas. No estaba seguro de que se pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera queriendo.

-¿Una relación? ¿Y me serás fiel y tratarás con cortesía a mis amigos?

No salió tan irónico como había esperado y todo lo que consiguió fue que Draco lo mirara con condescendencia.

-¿En serio, Harry? Obviamente sí. –Después, para su sorpresa, Draco apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Mira, no soy tonto, y ya sé que va a ser complicado, con mi pasado, la prensa y todo lo demás. Pero creo que puede funcionar. Ya te lo dije, no quiero volver a vivir como vivía hace una semana. No me interesa. Quiero lo mismo que quieres tú, lo que quiere todo el mundo. Una relación normal, una vida más tranquila. Estoy pensando en comprarme una casa nueva en Inglaterra, ¿sabes? Algún sitio bonito en el campo sin malos recuerdos. Y quizás retome mis estudios de Paleografía. Era a lo que quería dedicarme cuando terminó la guerra. Hay algo en los documentos antiguos que siempre me ha fascinado. Son como un pequeño vistazo al pasado, a la Historia.

¿Draco un empollón? Nunca lo habría tomado por uno, por mucho que supiera tanto sobre Historia, pero la imagen que estaba describiendo le gustaba mucho. Quizás demasiado. La tentación de dejarse llevar y enamorarse de él crecía en su interior, cada vez más fuerte. Harry miró su cabeza rubia y recordó sus fiestas y sus fotos escandalosas. ¿No debía esperar a tener algo más que palabras antes de ponerse en sus manos?

-Claro, si es lo que te apetece…

-Y dime, ¿tú que sueles hacer cuando sales con alguien?

-Cosas normales, no sé. Salir a cenar, al cine, hacer excursiones… Ya sabes, por Londres o por otras partes del país. También me gusta ir al quidditch cuando empieza la temporada, claro. Y de vez en cuando quedo para tomarme unas cervezas en algún pub o nos juntamos con mis amigos o sus amigos.

No sonaba demasiado emocionante, pero ya tenía suficiente emoción en el trabajo.

-No es muy distinto a lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días –señaló Draco, con voz complacida.

-No, la verdad es que no –admitió, demasiado cansado para discutir más consigo mismo. Igual podría pensar con más claridad cuando Draco no estuviera apretándose contra él, desnudo y accesible.

-Se está bien aquí. Cenemos en casa.

-¿Tienes comida?

-No, pero podemos encargar algo por teléfono.

Harry escuchó un zumbido que identificó inmediatamente y le hizo olvidarse de la cena.

-Es mi moneda.

Debía seguir en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, ahora tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo. Harry salió de la cama y la sacó rápidamente para leer el mensaje. Shacklebolt quería verle. Su pulso se aceleró; por fin debía de haber llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Empezaba a sentirse tan perdido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo que lidiar con aspirantes a mortífagos casi resultaba un respiro en comparación: con ellos, todo resultaba maravillosamente simple.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Draco desde la cama.

-Es Shacklebolt –dijo, empezando a buscar su ropa-. Tengo que irme.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-¿Volverás luego?

Harry dudó, sin saber lo que iba encontrarse.

-Si puedo, sí.

Draco parecía preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que vas a tener que atacar a esos mortífagos esta noche?

-No, me extrañaría que fuera eso, pero debe de haber pasado algo. Mira, cuando sepa algo te mando un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco aceptó, un poco de mala gana, y Harry terminó de vestirse. Le habría gustado darse una ducha, pero Shacklebolt le había dicho que era urgente. No podía esperar a saber a qué venía todo aquello.

* * *

-Buenas noticias, Harry. –Shacklebolt le estrechó la mano y le hizo pasar sin perder tiempo al interior del piso franco en el que le habían citado, mucho más modesto que el que acababan de dejar atrás. No estaban solos. Harry saludó a la otra auror inglesa, una veterana llamada Anabelle Merton y a otros aurores italianos, y luego Shacklebolt le presentó a un par de tipos del ministerio de magia del país. Después le pasó una foto en la que se veía a un tipo de unos treinta y muchos años, bastante atractivo-. Este es Alexander Sebastian. Tiene treinta y nueve años, es francés y oficialmente se dedica al negocio de los viñedos. Vive en una villa en el campo, por Florencia, con su madre. Y por fin hemos podido confirmar que es el cabecilla del complot para resucitar a los mortífagos.

-Bien, ¿cuándo le detenemos?

-No es tan sencillo. No tenemos pruebas contra él y sospechamos que si lo detuviéramos, aparecería alguien que no conocemos para ocupar su lugar. Ahí es donde entra Draco Malfoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Shacklebolt sonrió, aunque era más una mueca.

-Verás, Draco conoce a Sebastian. Hace unos años, en el 95, pasó en Malfoy manor parte del verano y al parecer regresó unos días en Navidad. Él y Lucius hicieron algunos negocios juntos en aquella época. Y resulta que Sebastian estaba bastante interesado en Draco en un sentido muy poco platónico.

Harry lo miró como si le hubiera dado un golpe inesperado.

-¿Qué?

-El propio Lucius nos lo contó cuando lo interrogamos tras la guerra. Ya sabes que nos dio toda la información que tenía. Sebastian no hizo realmente nada durante la guerra, no es británico y no teníamos intención de ir tras todos los que pudieran haber simpatizado con Voldemort o sus ideas, especialmente si no vivían en las Islas. Ahora, sin embargo, debemos detenerlo. Draco será capaz de acercarse a él, seducirlo para ganarse su confianza y conseguir información sobre sus planes y sus aliados.

-No.

Shacklebolt lo miró con perplejidad.

-¿No? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Harry apretó los labios con frustración, dándose cuenta de que no podía ser sincero. No podía decirles que sólo la idea le hacía desear agarrar a ese tal Sebastian del cuello y arrancárselo. No podía decirles que las tripas le hervían y que Draco Malfoy era suyo.

-Draco no querrá.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo uno de los italianos-. Ha dicho que quiere ayudar a detener a esos criminales, ¿no? Y si los informes sobre él son ciertos, está claro que no tiene muchos escrúpulos a la hora de llevarse a alguien a la cama.

Dios, iba a partirle la cara.

-No podemos pedirle que intente convertirse en miembro de pleno derecho de ese grupo –continuó Shacklebolt-. No sabemos qué cosas podrían pedirle que hiciera para probar su lealtad y Malfoy ya ha demostrado que no tiene estómago a la hora de torturar y asesinar. Todo se desmoronaría en un segundo.

-Pero ese plan también suena demasiado peligroso. Draco no ha recibido entrenamiento y no podemos mandarlo directamente a la boca del lobo. Además, los seguidores de Voldemort lo consideran un traidor. Lo más probable es que Sebastian quiera vengarse de él, no contarle sus secretos.

-No. Lucius Malfoy nos contó que Sebastian no quiso unirse a los mortífagos durante la guerra porque se dio cuenta de que Voldemort era un demente que se rodeaba de magos aún más locos que él. Bellatrix no le causó demasiada buena impresión, al parecer. Se le ha oído decir después que Voldemort sólo era un mestizo impostor que jamás debería haberse vuelto contra sangrepuras como los Malfoy o los Black. Draco sólo tiene que comportarse como alguien que sigue teniendo prejuicios de sangre, pero fue víctima de la locura de Voldemort. Sebastian se lo tragará sin problemas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera objetar nada, otro italiano tomó la palabra.

-Necesitamos que usted y Malfoy vayan mañana a la una al Vecchio Antonino. Sabemos que Sebastian estará allí también. Uno de nuestros hombres atraerá su atención hacia Malfoy; en cuanto él y Sebastian hagan contacto, déjelos solos lo antes posible y venga aquí para informar del resultado.

-Les digo que no creo que sea seguro.

-Malfoy sobrevivió rodeado de mortífagos como Bellatrix, Greyback y el mismo Voldemort –replicó Shacklebolt-. Esto será pan comido en comparación.

-Deberíamos preguntarle directamente a él –dijo Merton, con impaciencia.

Shacklebolt asintió.

-Sí, Harry. Ve a buscarlo y explícale lo que hemos hablado. Confío en ti para convencerlo de que acepte. Está en nuestras manos detener una guerra antes de que comience y todo depende de Draco.

Acorralado, Harry comprendió que no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera diciendo la verdad detendría ese plan; sólo conseguiría que Shacklebolt y los demás lo acusaran, y con razón, de ser poco profesional. Y tenía que ser profesional, ¿no? Harry apretó los puños. Todo dependía de Draco. Él era quien podía elegir. Bien, quizás esa era la prueba que había estado esperando. Ahora sabría si Draco hablaba en serio respecto a ellos dos. Si sentía algo por él, rechazaría el plan de Shacklebolt. Si era la persona que decía ser, sentiría demasiado asco ante la idea de prostituirse con ese pederasta relamido.

* * *

-¡Harry! Has vuelto mucho antes de lo que esperaba. –Draco sonreía, lleno de planes que incluían una bañera llena de agua caliente y espuma, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba demasiado serio-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha dicho Shacklebolt?

-Hemos estado hablando de trabajo. Siéntate, tengo que decirte algo. –Draco le hizo caso, un poco aprensivo. Quería ayudar, desde luego, pero esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado peligroso-. ¿Te suena el nombre de Alex Sebastian?

-Sí –dijo, sorprendido-. Era amigo de mi padre.

-Se sentía atraído por ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Aunque lo único que hizo fue mirar. Debía de saber que mis padres no verían con buenos ojos que tratara de follarse a su hijo de quince años. ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

-Es probablemente el cabecilla de la organización que queremos detener. Shacklebolt quiere que te encuentres mañana con él en el Vecchio Antonino. Una vez establecido contacto, debes seducirlo y averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre sus planes y sus cómplices.

Por un momento, Draco pensó que era una broma, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Harry no tenía ese sentido del humor, tan retorcido. No, hablaba en serio. Realmente querían que hiciera eso.

-Seducirlo…

-No puedes formar parte directamente de la conspiración. Podrían pedirte que mataras o torturaras a alguien y sería mucho más peligroso para ti. Haz que se enamore de ti. Ya le gustabas, así que no te resultará muy difícil.

Draco se alegró de haberse sentado; no sabía si las piernas le habrían sujetado.

-Y supongo que tú ya sabías que esta iba a ser mi misión desde el principio…

-No, acabo de saberlo.

No supo si creerlo. Igual Potter sólo había estado probando la mercancía, aquella tarde.

-¿Y le has dicho a Shacklebolt que yo no hago esa clase de cosas?

Esperaba ver algo en Potter, una chispa de simpatía, de ultraje en su nombre. Pero no había nada. Potter podría haber estado hecho de piedra fría e inmisericorde.

-He pensado que era tu decisión.

-Pero ¿tú qué quieres que haga?

-Ya te lo he dicho, debes decidirlo tú.

Draco apartó la vista, tratando de pensar, de encontrar algo sólido a lo que aferrarse en medio de aquel sueño convertido en pesadilla. Otra vez. Casi quería reírse, pero no sabía cómo habría sonado esa risa.

El shock estaba dando paso al agotamiento. Quizás debería hacerlo, ¿por qué no? Al parecer, nadie creía que aquella misión estuviera por debajo de él, ni siquiera Harry. ¿Para qué pretender lo contrario? ¿Por quién negarse? Si a Harry le importaba tan poco mandarlo a la cama de otro hombre, no había relación por la que luchar. Y sinceramente, se había acostado con tipos más feos que Alexander Sebastian por peores motivos. Esta vez estaría protegiendo el mundo mágico. No iba a ponerse con escrúpulos justo ahora que abrirse de piernas podía evitar una guerra, ¿verdad?

-Bien, ¿cuándo empiezo a trabajar?

Algo indescifrable y oscuro cruzó por los ojos de Potter.

-Mañana.

Le dio el resto de las instrucciones con frases breves y secas. Draco apenas le escuchaba; necesitaba toda su concentración para no levantarse e ir a comprar alcohol a la tienda más próxima. Y allí se quedó, sentado en la oscuridad, hasta mucho después de que Potter se hubiera marchado.

 _Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Capítulo 3**

Es imposible estar entre mierda y no mancharse. Uno de los aurores veteranos, Victor Kettleburn, se lo había dicho uno de sus primeros días en el cuerpo y Harry no había tardado en comprender lo poco que se equivocaba. En esos pocos años, había hecho ya algunas cosas de las que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso, pero nunca nada que le hiciera sentir tan disgustado, tan sucio, como pedirle a Draco que sedujera a Alexander Sebastian. No, nada como eso.

Harry llevaba desde el día anterior repitiéndose una y otra vez que era necesario, que había que parar a esa gente como fuera y había que hacerlo antes de que murieran centenares de personas inocentes, como en la guerra contra Voldemort. Antes de que hubiera más Freds, más Remus, más Tonks. Le tocaba apretar los dientes, tragarse sus sentimientos y seguir adelante con la misión. Pero la capa de hielo, lo notaba, era frágil y debajo había un volcán a punto de estallar. Porque él no era un maldito proxeneta, porque Draco no tenía derecho a tocarle el corazón para luego hacerle esto, porque las tripas se le retorcían de celos al imaginarlo en brazos de otro hombre.

Por el bien mayor, se recordó amargamente, mirando a Sebastian desde su mesa. Cuánto odiaba ya su manera fastidiosa de comer y su bigote fino.

-¿Me ha visto? –preguntó Draco, arreglando los puños de encaje blanco que salían por las mangas de su casaca roja. No parecía asqueado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo un poco nervioso, como si fuera un agente novato y aquella, una simple misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría Sebastian? Él no había durado ni una semana.

-No. –Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tozzi, uno de los aurores italianos, haciéndole una señal desde su mesa, y supo que todo estaba a punto de empezar-. Pero te verá pronto. Buena suerte.

Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el aseo de caballeros, pero en vez de entrar, se lanzó un Confundus para poder observar desde la puerta lo que pasaba sin llamar la atención. Un minuto después, Tozzi se levantó también y se acercó a la mesa de Draco.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿no es cierto? –dijo, en voz tan alta que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

Draco se tensó y se giró hacia Tozzi.

-¿Y usted es?

-Auror Tozzi. No sé qué ha venido a hacer a Italia, pero más le vale tener mucho cuidado mientras esté aquí. No nos gusta la gente de su calaña.

Incluso con el melodioso acento italiano tiñendo su inglés, Tozzi sonaba prepotente y lleno de odio y a Harry no le sorprendió demasiado que Draco enrojeciera un poco. Un par de mesas más lejos, Sebastian estaba observando también lo que sucedía con cara de estupefacción. Draco dijo algo entre dientes que Harry no pudo escuchar y Tozzi le dedicó una mueca despectiva.

-Mejor –contestó-, porque como intente algo, le aseguro que no tendrá la suerte que tuvo en Inglaterra.

Sebastian se levantó a toda prisa de su mesa y se plantó en la de Draco en dos pasos.

-Draco –dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sin esperar respuesta, se giró rápidamente hacia Tozzi con ojos centelleantes-. Auror Tozzi, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es costumbre de los aurores italianos acosar de esta manera a turistas inocentes? Tengo amigos en el ministerio que van a saber de esto, se lo aseguro. Es usted una vergüenza para el cuerpo de aurores y para este establecimiento. –Sebastian se dirigió entonces al maître, que se estaba acercando también, retorciéndose las manos con inquietud-. Creía que este era un lugar más refinado, Carlo.

 _-Signori, prego…_

Tozzi, que ya había conseguido lo que quería, levantó las manos en gesto de burlona rendición.

-Ya me marcho –le dijo a Sebastian-. Pero procure vigilar sus compañías, señor.

Sebastian le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Tozzi dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta y después se inclinó sobre Draco, que había permanecido en su asiento durante todo el rato con la expresión de una presa acorralada. Harry no pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero unos segundos después, Draco se levantó de su silla y se fue con Sebastian a reunirse con los amigos de éste. Si le preguntaban, diría que había estado almorzando con un amigo y que éste habría huido por sus propias razones al ver a Tozzi junto a su mesa. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer allí, pues; era hora de marcharse. Y sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de Draco y Sebastian, el modo en el que el segundo le estaba expresando sus simpatías, la deferencia viscosa con la que lo estaba tratando. Cuando Sebastian le puso la mano en el brazo, Harry quiso gritar de rabia.

Definitivamente, debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

-No me fío de él.

-Madre…

Alex no había esperado otra cosa de ella, en realidad. La amaba con todo su corazón, pero siempre había sido una mujer desconfiada y paranoica.

-Su familia abandonó a Voldemort, Alex. El mismísimo Harry Potter habló a favor de ellos durante los juicios. Puede que Draco sea sangrepura, pero te aseguro que no es de los nuestros. Su presencia aquí sólo puede traer problemas.

-Te equivocas –dijo pacientemente-. ¿Cómo puedes culparle por darle la espalda a Voldemort? Ese mestizo no sólo estaba loco, con sus planes de matar a cinco mil millones de muggles, sino que además se volvió contra él y sus padres como un perro rabioso a pesar de que siempre le habían mostrado lealtad. No tienes ni idea de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar ese pobre muchacho. ¡Fue torturado más de una docena de veces! Nadie en su sano juicio habría seguido siéndole leal a alguien así, pero Draco sigue sosteniendo los mismos ideales que sostenemos nosotros.

-Está viviendo entre muggles.

-Está protegiéndose de enemigos y periodistas. No es como si quisiera vivir allí. Mira, no pretendo involucrarlo en nuestros planes, si eso te tranquiliza. No está hecho para esa clase de responsabilidad ni tiene estómago para tomar las decisiones que tendremos que tomar. –No, no lo quería conspirando con Dunkelheit y los demás, ensuciándose las manos. Draco no servía para eso. Pero a Alex le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse a sí mismo poniendo el mundo a sus pies y a Draco reinando a su lado, exquisito e inalcanzable para todos excepto para él-. Mi interés en Draco es puramente personal.

-Le deseas.

Alex asintió sin avergonzarse y sujetó la mano de su madre entre las suyas, sabiendo que él era la única debilidad de aquella mujer.

\- Madre, quiero ofrecerle santuario aquí, con nosotros. Draco odia vivir entre muggles y no puede hacerlo entre magos sin que le hostiguen. Aquí nadie podrá molestarlo. Sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad. Conócelo mejor.

Ella movió la cabeza.

-Eres un ingenuo, pero haré lo que me pides.

Alex sonrió y le besó la mano, satisfecho.

* * *

En cierto sentido, estar con Alex era mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado. Draco interpretaba un papel con él, actuando como un adolescente perdido que ansiaba estabilidad y veía a Alex como un faro en la tormenta, pero ese papel se parecía mucho a su propia vida. El antiguo amigo de sus padres lo trataba con actitud protectora y respetuosa y cuando llegó el momento del sexo, después de unas cuantas cenas y paseos, a Draco no le costó demasiado dar el paso. El sexo con Alex distaba de ser espectacular, pero tampoco podía tildarse de horrible; era manejable, en suma, y se sentía agradecido por ello.

La vida en su villa, sin conexión a la Red Flú y con barreras anti-Aparición a la altura de los muros, transcurría perezosamente entre cócteles y paseos por el campo y los viñedos de la finca. Los genios del hogar que atendían la casa y sus terrenos trabajaban en silencio, casi invisibles y casi inmateriales y poco inclinados a conversar con los humanos. Ni siquiera la vieja madame Sebastian y sus miradas furtivas de desconfianza le molestaban; a la cara, siempre era amable y correcta con él.

En un par de ocasiones, Alex comentó que debía reunirse con unos amigos y buscó excusas para mantenerlo alejado de la biblioteca y en compañía de la arpía. Draco supuso que se trataba de sus compinches, pero no tuvo oportunidad de averiguar nada: la madre de Alex no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando encontrar un gesto que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones. No le quedó más remedio que actuar como si lo que estaba pasando en la biblioteca no pudiera importarle menos. Tenía la esperanza de que por mucho que quisiera mantenerlo al margen, antes o después, Alex le presentaría a sus "amigos". Quizás no le diría aún lo que planeaban hacer, pero si la cosa entre ellos se hacía más seria –y ya se encargaría él de que lo hiciera- sin duda Alex querría que los otros lo conocieran.

Esas dos reuniones, sin embargo, no causaron ondas en la tranquilidad de la villa y Draco comprendía la ironía de haber encontrado lo que deseaba, un puerto seguro, justo cuando tenía como objetivo su destrucción. Y para hacerlo aún más irónico, era Potter quien le recordaba que no debía acomodarse, que estaba fingiendo, que nada de aquello era real. Cuando estaba en la cama con Alex, le costaba no acordarse de Potter y del día que habían pasado juntos. Cuando usaba la palabra sangresucia delante de Alex o de su madre, como ellos hacían cuando no estaban en público, imaginaba la mirada airada de Potter. Cuando permanecía despierto por las noches, acompañado sólo por la respiración pesada del francés, lo que escuchaba realmente eran las palabras frías y desalmadas que Potter había pronunciado al hablarle de la misión.

Una vez a la semana quedaba con él en algún sitio público, a veces mágico y a veces muggle–Potter todavía iba protegido por el hechizo que le daba el aspecto de James Harrison- y le contaba lo poco que había averiguado. Potter siempre lo trataba con frialdad profesional y Draco intentaba pagarle con la misma moneda, aunque no era fácil porque por dentro estaba deseando preguntarle a gritos qué había hecho para que se comportara así con él. Después de marchaba, lleno de desazón, y tenía que esforzarse el doble para hacer su papel delante de los Sebastian.

Pero esos esfuerzos valieron la pena y al final, tal y como imaginaba, Alex quiso dar una cena en casa para que Draco conociera a sus amigos. La gente con la que se encerraba en la biblioteca. Draco mostró el debido interés y dos noches más tarde se dispuso a recibirlos junto a Alex y su madre, ocupando un lugar más cercano a los anfitriones que a los huéspedes. Se había vestido con esmero para la ocasión, eligiendo una túnica elegante, pero de corte muy juvenil: cuanto más joven pareciera, menos posibilidades había de que lo tomaran en serio y quisieran reclutarlo. Junto a Alex, saludó a unos y a otros, memorizando todos sus nombres con facilidad. A uno de ellos, un alemán de ojos fríos llamado Gunther Dunkelheit, ya lo conocía: su padre había hecho negocios con él también.

-Un asunto espantoso, sin duda. Mi más sincero pésame.

-Gracias. Es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar.

-Nadie podría culparle.

\- Al menos ahora se encuentra usted entre amigos –dijo otro de ellos, Cohen.

-Sebastian nos ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Malfoy –dijo un hombre bajito y rechoncho que se llamaba Emil Hupka-. ¿Está disfrutando de su estancia en Italia?

-Ahora sí –contestó, dirigiéndole a Alex una mirada de afecto-. La verdad es que estaba pensando en marcharme cuando encontré a Alex. Demasiados muggles, aurores y periodistas. Pero aquí no tengo que preocuparme por ellos, gracias a Merlín.

-Oh, sin duda son una plaga.

Parecían todos mentalmente sanos, pensó Draco mientras iban hacia el comedor, y eso ya era un avance importante respecto al mortífago medio, pero había crecido con hombres como ellos y nunca podría cometer el error de considerarlos inofensivos.

Draco ocupó su asiento en la mesa entre la señora Sebastian y uno de los invitados, monsieur Danceny, que había empezado a hablar de coches mágicos italianos. Mientras seguía con la vista a Alex, que aún no se había sentado, descubrió a Hupka mirando con horror las botellas de vino que esperaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Cuando Alex pasó junto a él, Hupka atrajo su atención sujetándolo del brazo. Draco captó palabras sueltas de lo que le dijo.

-Alex… botella no debería… Cámbiala, cámbiala.

La reacción de Alex, haciéndole callar y alejándolo nerviosamente de allí, le confirmó que había algo sospechoso en todo aquel asunto. Danceny, a su lado, le preguntó al momento si había conducido un coche mágico alguna vez, tratando sin duda de distraer su atención. Draco le contestó, fingiendo que no se había enterado de nada, pero sabía que lo que había visto era importante, aunque ignorara el por qué, Con un poco de suerte, los aurores lo averiguarían.

* * *

-Señores, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a Emil –dijo Gunther, encendiendo un cigarro.

-Es un error comprensible, está muy cansado –dijo Danceny.

-Es un error peligroso –corrigió madame Kurkova-. Y ya ha cometido varios. Está poniendo toda nuestra misión en peligro.

Alex, sentado en su sillón, le dio una calada a su puro y no dijo nada. Apreciaba a Emil y lamentaba poner un broche así de desagradable a una velada encantadora, pero estaba de acuerdo con Gunther y madame Kurkova. El plan era lo primero y no podían tolerar que nadie lo echara a perder. Nadie más habló para defender a Emil y Danceny aceptó con facilidad la decisión de la mayoría.

-Yo puedo encargarme –dijo Gunther, exhalando un círculo de humo lánguidamente-. Me iré con él y cuando lleguemos al punto de Aparición… Bueno, hay escisiones que pueden ser mortales, ya lo saben.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca al abrirse les hizo callarse. Emil, al que habían mantenido alejado con una excusa (siempre podía contar con su madre para esas cosas), entró con expresión sumisa y culpable.

-Amigos, siento mucho el desliz de antes.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Emil –dijo madam Kurkova-, es que todos estamos trabajando demasiado.

-Sí, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

-Necesitas descansar, ¿no es cierto, Ballotti? –Dunkelheit miró a Emil-. Tu salud es muy importante para nosotros.

Alex vio aparecer las primeras señales de miedo en los ojos de Emil, seguidas rápidamente por la negación, como si no quisiera creer sus propias sospechas. Incómodo, apartó la vista. Ciertos sacrificios eran necesarios, pero eso no quería decir que disfrutara con ellos.

-Sí, quizás deba marcharme ya. No te importa que deje la fiesta antes, ¿verdad, Alex?

-No, claro que no.

Gunther se puso en pie.

-Deja que te acompañe, Emil. Hay un buen trecho de aquí hasta el punto de Aparición y quiero asegurarme de que llegas en buen estado.

-Oh, no creo que sea necesario.

-Insisto –dijo Gunther, colocándose delante de él.

¿Lo sabía ya con certeza? Alex no quiso mirarlo y descubrirlo, ni siquiera al decirle adiós. Prefería recordarlo de otra manera.

* * *

Había pasado un mes y Harry todavía aborrecía ese caso como no había aborrecido nada desde Voldemort. Lejos de Draco, aún podía mantener esas emociones bajo control, pero cuando lo veía y se lo imaginaba con Sebastian, ese dolor sordo volvía tan insufrible que a veces sólo quería devolver herida por herida.

En aquella ocasión, Draco y él estaban en el Circo Apolonio, viendo las carreras de aurigas a las que los magos italianos eran tan aficionados. Sebastian andaba por allí también, pero a Harry no le preocupaba que los descubriera hablando; al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Draco y James Harrison eran amigos. Y aunque deseara marcharse de allí, tenía que admitir que esta vez Draco tenía información muy valiosa.

-¿Crees que esos son sus nombres verdaderos?

-Sí, por todo lo que sé, Alex y Dunkelheit se llaman así de verdad, así que imagino que los otros también. Oh, y pasó algo más con una botella de vino. Hupka se asustó al verla, como si pensara que contenía otra cosa.

-¿Y era así?

-No. Nos la bebimos.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

Un golpe de aire hizo que su flequillo rubio revoloteara sobre su frente y Harry cerró la mano en un puño para no peinarlo con los dedos.

-Te he visto antes, entrando al circo con Sebastian. Impresiona la rapidez con la que has conseguido que se enamore de ti.

-Corta el rollo, Harrison. Esto era lo que queríais que hiciera, ¿no? ¿Por qué te quejas ahora?

-Fue tu decisión –le espetó. Pero repartir las culpas no le hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

-Y tú dejaste muy claro que no te importaba.

¿Importarle? Le estaba matando, envenenando como un horrorcrux. Pero se mordió la lengua a duras penas, recordando todo lo que estaba en juego, mucho más valioso que sus sentimientos.

-No me importa –dijo con indiferencia que no sentía-. De hecho, creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Como si hubiera nacido para esto, ¿no?

-Nadie nace para esto –replicó Harry, molesto por la insinuación-. Todo es cuestión de tomar la decisión correcta.

Quería decir que nadie le había obligado a pasar por la cama de medio mundo mágico y que podía simplemente parar, decir no. Dependía de él. Incluso el asunto de Sebastian. Pero Draco se lo quedó mirando como si no creyera sus oídos y después siseó con tal rabia que Harry estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor y mientras miraba a su alrededor descubrió a Sebastian acercándose a ellos.

-Disimula –dijo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa-, Sebastian viene hace aquí.

Draco murmuró entre dientes algo que sonaba a insulto, pero recompuso el semblante a tiempo de recibir a Sebastian, que no parecía nada contento al verlos juntos.

-Draco, ¿ocurre algo? –dijo, poniéndole la mano en la espalda y tratando de dirigirle a Harry una mirada intimidatoria.

-No, no, claro que no. Este es mi amigo James Harrison, ya te he hablado de él. Harry, este es Alexander Sebastian.

-Encantado. –Harry le estrechó la mano, aunque habría preferido clavarle la varita en un ojo-. Creo que debo agradecerle a usted los consejos que Draco me estaba dando sobre las siguientes carreras.

Sebastian no sonrió.

-Usted es el que dejó solo a Draco cuando ese auror empezó a molestarle en el restaurante, ¿no es cierto?

-Alex… -murmuró Draco, como si protestara.

-No, Draco, tiene razón –dijo Harry, poniendo cara de arrepentido-. No estuvo bien dejarte solo, pero en ese momento mi posición también era un tanto delicada y realmente no podía permitirme el lujo de atraer la atención de los aurores. Me alegra que alguien pudiera ayudarte y que ahora las cosas te vayan tan bien.

-Gracias, Harry.

Draco parecía dispuesto a irse ya, pero Harry conocía a los hombres como Sebastian y no se sorprendió cuando éste le invitó a ir a su palco con ellos. Sin duda quería averiguar más cosas sobre él y su relación con Draco. Harry aceptó sin pensarlo; verlos juntos de cerca iba a doler como mil demonios, pero con un poco de suerte, sería el primer paso para conseguir la entrada de manera oficial a la villa de los Sebastian.

* * *

-Te ha invitado.

Potter asintió.

-Me ha invitado.

Le alegraba saber que todos los ratos de agonía que había pasado teniendo que almorzar o tomar café con Alex y Potter a la vez habían servido para algo.

-Alex cree que estás enamorado de mí.

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, pero Potter, por una vez, no aprovechó para herirle.

-Probablemente sólo quiere restregarme su riqueza por la cara para ponerme en mi lugar. Al fin y al cabo, James Harrison es poco más que un mestizo cazafortunas con ínfulas de sangrepura.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Por todo lo que nos has contado, la clave de lo que oculta Sebastian está en la bodega. Es la única habitación de la casa que tiene la puerta siempre cerrada con llave, ¿no?

-Sí. Puedes abrir la puerta que lleva a las escaleras sin problemas, pero la de abajo, la que da a la bodega en sí… Que yo sepa, sólo hay una llave y la tiene Alex.

-¿Sabes dónde la guarda?

-Sí, en su llavero. Una vez bajamos juntos a la bodega. Quería enseñarme los frescos que hay pintados a lo largo de las escaleras, en las paredes, y luego elegimos una botella para la cena.

-Muy romántico –dijo, con sarcasmo.

Draco respiró hondo y decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Pero yo no vi nada sospechoso.

-Lo que haya, estará escondido. Recuerda también aquel incidente con Emil Hupka. Fue la botella de vino lo que le puso nervioso. Necesito ver qué hay ahí y la fiesta será el momento perfecto. ¿Esas llaves se quedan sin vigilancia en algún momento?

-Sí, a veces. –Cuando iba a ducharse no era inusual que Alex las dejara en la cómoda de la habitación que ahora compartían.

-Es posible que estén protegidas con algún hechizo para evitar copias, así que voy a enseñarte un conjuro especial que se saltará esas protecciones. Haz la copia en cuanto puedas y escóndela. Ni se te ocurra intentar bajar a la bodega tú solo, ¿entendido? Probablemente también esté protegida y podrías activar alguna alarma sin darte cuenta.

-Entendido.

-Entonces vamos al piso franco; te enseñaré allí ese conjuro.

Draco se imaginó de pronto a solas otra vez con Potter, en un lugar donde nadie podía verlos, y se encontró reviviendo en su mente el día que habían pasado juntos en la cama: la expresión de Potter al entrar en él, al correrse, sus manos fuertes recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios besándole, sus dientes mordiéndole. No era justo, no era justo que después de todo aún pudiera provocarle esa reacción. Cuando llegó al piso, tenía la boca seca y los nervios de punta: encontrarse allí a uno de los aurores italianos absorto en unos papeles fue un completo jarro de agua fría que casi le hizo maldecir en voz alta. Sin embargo, en cuanto Potter empezó su lección, Draco comprendió que si hubieran estado realmente solos jamás habría conseguido concentrarse lo suficiente como para aprender el conjuro. No cuando Potter le hacía estremecerse de arriba abajo sólo con sujetar su mano para guiar los movimientos de la varita.

Después de una cantidad vergonzosa de intentos, Draco lo logró por fin. Potter le hizo repetirlo hasta que se volvió algo casi automático y tuvo el detalle de desearle buena suerte, aunque sonaba como si se estuviera obligando a ser civilizado. Draco quiso señalar que no había quedado muy convincente, pero descubrió que no tenía ganas de discutir; estar con Potter ahora era agotador, casi un enfrentamiento constante. Cuando llegó a la villa, Alex le recibió con una sonrisa luminosa y el desaliento de Draco creció aún más. ¿Y si sólo la gente como Alex, un genocida en ciernes, era capaz de sentir algo de aprecio por él? ¿Qué decía eso de él?

-¿Estás bien, Draco? Pareces algo alicaído. No habrás tenido problemas otra vez, ¿verdad?

Draco hizo un esfuerzo por borrar sus verdaderos sentimientos de la cara.

-No, no, nadie me ha molestado.

-¿Seguro? No me gusta que vayas solo por ahí, Draco. Tienes tantos enemigos…

-No soy un niño pequeño –dijo, con su tono más petulante.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme por querer protegerte y cuidarte. Eres un príncipe, amor mío, y deberías ser tratado como tal.

Draco sonrió, fingiendo que apreciaba el halago. Su yo de quince años, ciertamente, se habría considerado a la altura de un príncipe.

-Uno en el exilio.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Planeas algún viaje a Gran Bretaña? No sé si quiero volver allí alguna vez.

Alex rió con condescendencia.

-Ya hablaremos cuando llegue el momento; quizás entonces tengas motivos para cambiar de opinión.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, pero no insistió porque se suponía que no tenía motivos para pensar que aquello era importante. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Alex básicamente había confirmado que estaban tramando algo. Debía significar que confiaba aún más en él. Si le diera alguna pista sólida…

Habían quedado aquella noche para cenar fuera con unos amigos y Alex subió a ducharse y cambiarse. Draco subió con él con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de hacerse con la llave de la bodega, pero uno de los pequeños genios de la villa estaba en el dormitorio y no quiso arriesgarse a atraer su atención: si la criatura consideraba que albergaba malas intenciones hacia el hogar que cuidaba y protegía podía causarle problemas muy serios. Hasta cuatro días después no tuvo la ocasión que buscaba. El llavero estaba sobre la cómoda, Alex se había metido en la ducha y no había ningún genio en el dormitorio. Draco se lamió los labios, respiró hondo y lanzó el conjuro que Potter le había enseñado.

Una llave similar se materializó en el aire, flotando frente a él. Draco la agarró a toda prisa y se la guardó en el bolsillo, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Durante unos segundos esperó en tensión, seguro de que iba a escuchar alguna alarma o el grito de un genio, pero no ocurrió nada.

Draco se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta del baño; todavía se escuchaba el ruido del agua. Qué triste era, pensó, que confiara en él el hombre equivocado.

* * *

Harry había recibido consejo a la hora de elegir su túnica y llevaba puesto exactamente lo que llevaría un sangrepura de dudosa reputación y fortuna fluctuante. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que destacaba bastante entre el resto de invitados, la mayoría de ellos vestidos con vestimentas más sobrias: todos le miraron por encima del hombro en cuanto le pusieron la vista encima, que era más o menos lo que quería.

Cuando distinguió a Draco entre la multitud, algo le oprimió el pecho. Su túnica era espectacular, de un gris plateado con bordados en verde y en azul y un fajín en esos dos colores. Le llegaba casi hasta el suelo; sólo era visible la parte inferior de sus botas, también grises. Con esa ropa, su cabello blanquecino y sus pómulos afilados, parecía una criatura de otra época, de otro mundo y Harry quiso correr hacia él y besarlo delante de todo el mundo, arrodillarse y tomarlo en su boca para transformarlo en un humano sudoroso, sonrojado y exquisito. Luego vio a Sebastian poniéndose a su lado y su deseo se agrió como leche dejada al sol.

Harry fue a saludarlos, por supuesto. Sebastian se debía sentir más seguro de lo normal al encontrarse en su territorio porque llegó a encargarle a Draco que se ocupara de mantener entretenido a su querido amigo, el señor Harrison.

-Tengo la llave –dijo Draco, en cuanto Sebastian se alejó.

-Todavía no –replicó Harry-. Tu novio no nos quita ojo. Preséntame a la gente.

Draco lo hizo. Sebastian estaba bien relacionado y la mayoría de los invitados eran sangrepuras y mestizos ricos, altos cargos del ministerio italiano, estrellas de quidditch. Al menos la mitad de ellos parecían tener que esforzarse para ser corteses con Draco; probablemente le habrían evitado, si no fuera por la influencia de Sebastian. Tampoco daban señales de querer conocer mejor a James Harrison, quizás porque pensaban que siendo amigo de Draco, no debía ser de fiar. Otros, sin embargo, actuaban como unos auténticos lameculos, haciéndole la pelota y mencionando oblicuamente la fortuna de los Malfoy. Harry pensó de pronto que Draco debía sentirse muy solo.

La fiesta continuó. Draco tenía que atender a otros invitados y pasar tiempo con Sebastian, que no paraba de exhibirlo como si fuera un cerdo en una fiesta de pueblo. Repulsivo. Draco bebía, bailaba y reía como si fuera feliz ahí con Sebastian y mientras, él tenía que fingir que le parecía estupendo. Como si no hubiera pasado suficientes veces por esa tortura con Oliver. Hasta casi dos horas después, Harry y Draco no volvieron a estar solos y cara a cara y para entonces, Harry ya estaba en carne viva y muriéndose por marcharse de allí.

-Ten cuidado con las copas de champán, no querrás acabar bailando encima de una mesa.

-Tengo que beber, es una maldita fiesta.

Harry no le escuchaba: se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian estaba enfrascado en una conversación casi al otro lado del salón de baile.

-¿Crees que podrás contenerte mientras bajamos a la bodega?

Draco entrecerró los ojos como si fuera a insultarle, pero asintió bruscamente.

-Seguro que sí. –Echaron a andar; Sebastian seguía sin prestarles atención-. Dime, Harry, ¿no vas a parar hasta conseguir que explote y grite sin querer algo que lo eche a perder todo? No suena muy responsable ni profesional por tu parte, ¿no?

-Deja el drama para luego, ¿quieres?

Su respuesta, casi instintiva, no impidió que aquellas palabras echaran raíz en su mente y se negaran a marcharse, dejándolo con una molesta sensación de desasosiego. En todo aquel tiempo nunca había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, pero habría sido tan fácil que a Draco se le escapara algún Potter en medio de alguna discusión… Harry quiso convencerse de que sería culpa del propio Draco, por ser demasiado susceptible, y se rindió a los dos segundos: no podía mentirse a sí mismo hasta ese punto ni olvidar cuántas veces sus profesores le habían recalcado que la obligación de un agente de enlace como él era mantener a su colaborador civil concentrado, tranquilo y a salvo. Ni siquiera se acercaba a esa descripción. Mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo en dirección a la puerta de roble que bajaba a la bodega, Harry comprendió con fatalismo que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo mejor. Cada vez que iba a reunirse con Draco, lo hacía repitiéndose que iba a ser educado, neutro, un auror de pies a cabeza y siempre fracasaba, vencido por los celos. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

No podía seguir así. Harry se detuvo cuando esa certeza caló en sus huesos, inapelable, pero una mirada inquieta de Draco le puso de nuevo en marcha y le obligó a centrarse en la tarea que tenían por delante. No pensaba estropear esa parte de sus obligaciones también. Harry sacó su varita y lanzó discretamente un hechizo que le avisaría si había algún genio del hogar en los alrededores. Estaban de suerte, no había ninguno. Con otro hechizo comprobó si la puerta estaba protegida o bajo vigilancia y detectó una especie de sensor que ya había visto otras veces; si lo disparaban, sin duda activaría protecciones extra en la puerta de abajo. Ingenioso, pero no demasiado complicado: sabía cómo inutilizarlo y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

Nadie los había visto. Harry abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, varita en mano. Los frescos estaban allí, como Draco le había dicho, pero Harry no les prestó apenas atención, más concentrado en detectar cualquier trampa que hubiera en el camino. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera examinó también la puerta cerrada con llave. Había algo allí: si alguien trataba de abrirla de la manera incorrecta, dispararía una trampa. No parecía algo mortal, pero sin duda alguna los incapacitaría. Harry usó el contrahechizo y realizó otro pase de varita.

-Listo –susurró-. Dame la llave.

Draco se la dio y Harry abrió la puerta. No ocurrió nada. La bodega parecía una bodega normal, un espacio de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados llenos de hileras e hileras de botellas de vino y champán. Harry le ordenó a Draco que buscara una botella similar a la que había alterado tanto a Hupka, desaparecido misteriosamente desde aquella noche, y él empezó a barrer la zona por si había escondites secretos.

-Esta es la botella –dijo Draco, al cabo de unos minutos-. Un Chariot del 97. Es un vino de gama media-alta, cada botella vale cincuenta galeones.

Su tono de voz, liso y sin inflexiones, revelaba que aún seguía enfadado. Harry quiso intentarlo y decir algo que aligerara el ambiente, pero era como si algo –orgullo, torpeza- le bloqueara.

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había más?

-Allí, en ese estante y sólo había una más. Debe de ser donde guarda las botellas que provienen de otras bodegas. El Chariot es de las bodegas Bellamy. –Y luego añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir-. Los Bellamy venden también al mundo muggle, por cierto. Muy pocas bodegas lo hacen, supone mucho trabajo extra.

Harry estudió la botella a trasluz, pero no puedo ver nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué tiene este vino de particular? –preguntó, casi para sí mismo.

-Nada, que yo sepa –dijo, en tono un poco menos frío-. Por cincuenta galeones puedes encontrar vinos mejores, pero también vinos peores.

-Y todos bebisteis.

-Sí.

-Hupka, sin embargo, pensaba que era otra cosa. Voy a asegurarme de que no hay más botellas como esta por ahí.

Era sólo un presentimiento, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con un hechizo, creó una impresión de la etiqueta en el aire y luego la dejó suelta para que buscara todos los lugares en los que encajaba. Al momento se dividió en varias etiquetas y aunque una viajó al estante que había señalado Draco, las otras se posaron sobre unas botellas que estaban en un estante superior, cerca de una esquina. Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco e hizo bajar flotando una de esas botellas. Hasta donde él podía decir, no se diferenciaba en nada de la otra.

-¿Crees que es esto lo que esconde Alex? –dijo Draco-. ¿Aquí a simple vista?

Entre otras botellas. ¿No había escrito alguien algo por el estilo?

-Pronto lo sabremos.

Harry apuntó a la botella con su varita y lanzó un conjuro que revelaba peligros ocultos. Una luz blanca y aceitosa brilló por un momento alrededor de la botella.

-Conozco ese conjuro –dijo Draco-. Eso no es sólo vino.

-No, no lo es. La luz blanca indica veneno.

Necesitaba tomar muestras. Harry sacó del bolsillo un pequeño vial, lo apoyó sobre el vidrio de la botella y con un hechizo consiguió que un dedo de aquel líquido acabara en el vial. Después de devolver la botella a su sitio, examinó el contenido del vial. Parecía vino normal y corriente. Lo habría olido, pero podía ser peligroso.

-Es lo que queríamos, ¿no? –dijo Draco-. ¿Es suficiente para detenerlo?

-No, todavía no. No podemos demostrar que él sea el responsable del contenido de estas botellas. Pero es un paso muy importante para averiguar qué trama. –Harry miró a su alrededor y volvió a tantear con magia la bodega en busca de algún escondite oculto, pero siguió sin encontrar nada. No, tenía que tratarse de aquellas botellas. Allí ya habían terminado-. Vamos, tenemos que volver a la fiesta ya.

Draco asintió y caminó con él hacia la puerta. Harry sintió un agridulce ramalazo de camaradería hacia él –el éxito les pertenecía a ambos- y tuvo un momento para lamentar lo que podría haber sido. Draco, que subía por delante de él, puso un fin abrupto a su melancolía cuando frenó en seco.

-Harry, oigo voces, creo que es Alex –susurró con alarma-. Oh, Merlín, es él.

Antes de que la idea ya hubiera cristalizado, Harry se había colocado delante de Draco.

-Dame una bofetada.

-¿Qué?

Harry lo besó, justo cuando la puerta se abría. Draco, pillado por sorpresa, vaciló dos benditos segundos, dándole tiempo a sentir el calor de sus labios, a notar bajo sus dedos la suavidad de su mejilla, un momento de gloria… hasta que una fuerza lo empujó contra la pared, se golpeó la cabeza y la voz airada de Draco reverberó por toda la escalera.

-¿Qué cojones haces, Harry?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exclamó también Sebastian, tampoco muy contento.

-¡Alex!

Harry se llevó la mano a la coronilla; le estaba saliendo un chichón por el golpe.

-No culpe a Draco, señor Sebastian. Él creía que mi único interés era ver estos frescos, por eso ha venido conmigo aquí.

-Está borracho, Alex.

Era la viva imagen de un hombre decepcionado ante la debilidad humana. Sebastian, por el contrario, miraba a Harry con ojos homicidas.

-Debería cruciarlo aquí mismo, señor Harrison.

-Por favor, Alex… Harry, vete ya –dijo con severidad-. Cuando duermas la mona verás el terrible ridículo que has hecho.

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer debidamente contrito.

-Lo siento, Draco. Mis disculpas, señor Sebastian. Sé que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que he hecho.

Los dos le dejaron pasar y Harry cruzó entre ellos. Dejar a Draco atrás nunca le había costado tanto.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar de tu amigo Harrison –dijo Alex, cuando la fiesta terminó por fin y subieron al dormitorio-. No quiero volver a verlo en esta casa, Draco.

Aquello no podía ser buena señal, pero Draco sabía que defender a Harry en ese momento sólo le complicaría las cosas.

-Lo entiendo –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza filosóficamente.

Alex se lo quedó mirando con cara seria.

-Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez y aceptaré la respuesta que me des. ¿Sientes algo por él?

-¿Por Harry? Por supuesto que no. –Draco actuó como si la idea fuera absurda-. James Harrison no es nadie a tu lado, Alex. Pero cuando no está comportándose como un idiota, es agradable poder hablar con un compatriota.

Alex pareció apaciguarse. Draco se sorprendía a veces de su propia habilidad para mentir. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de convencerlo de que no sentía nada por Harry cuando estaba ardiendo por su culpa, cuando no paraba de rememorar en su cabeza aquel beso frustrado? Ahora lamentaba haberle empujado solamente. Tendría que haberle partido la cara. Eso le habría enseñado a besar a gente que sólo quería olvidarse de él.

-De acuerdo, no se hable más. –Empezó a desvestirse-. Supongo que no puedo culparlo por enamorarse de ti, ¿no es cierto? Aunque si vuelve a intentar algo así no seré tan comprensivo.

-Si se atreve, yo mismo le retorceré el cuello.

Alex sonrió y Draco sintió una oleada sincera y culpable de afecto hacia él. Cuando llegara el momento haría lo que debía hacer, pero le entristecía tener que traicionar a un hombre que sólo lo había tratado con bondad. Ni siquiera ahora que había visto el vino envenenado en su bodega podía imaginárselo como un criminal.

-Soy un hombre afortunado –dijo acercándose a Draco-. Mi hermoso muchacho…

Besaba bien, se recordó Draco mientras cerraba los ojos. Besaba bien, pero no tan bien como Harry. Al pensar en él, estuvo a punto de soltarse y salir corriendo; se controló a duras penas. No, no podía rendirse ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca. Draco se obligó a continuar y si un rato más tarde, mientras Alex ya dormía, tuvo ganas de llorar y gritar y patalear, nadie lo supo excepto él.

 _Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA:** Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Capítulo 4**

Tras marcharse de la fiesta, Harry se había dirigido directamente al hostal por si Sebastian lo mandaba seguir, pero después había vuelto a salir, tomando precauciones para no ser visto, y se había ido al piso franco, donde sabía que Shacklebolt y los demás le estaban esperando mientras se mordían las uñas. Pasó la noche allí, pensando obsesivamente en Draco, en el beso, en su propio comportamiento y haciendo tiempo hasta que llegaran los informes de los Inefables italianos, que estaban examinando el vial que les había llevado. Sobre las siete de la mañana, encharcados ya en café, recibieron las primeras noticias de mano de una Inefable de pelo negro y larguísimo y montones de pulseras en las muñecas.

-Es un veneno muy ingenioso, mortal en un 100% de los casos, con la particularidad de que cursa sin síntomas hasta que unas dos horas después se produce la muerte, que acontece en pocos segundos. No tiene antídoto conocido y lamentablemente, se confecciona con materiales bastante corrientes. Aquí está la lista de ingredientes.

-¿Lo habían visto antes?

-Es una variante reforzada del veneno de Hécate. Normalmente ese veneno se contrarresta con un antídoto de romero y leche de unicornio, así como con un bezoar, pero esta poción no permite contramedidas. Una vez lo ingieres, nada puede salvarte: unas dos horas después estarás muerto.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Está claro que quieren matar a alguien –dijo Kingsley-, pero ¿a quién?

-No tiene sentido que haga algo así en su casa, cuando se supone que todos van a probar el vino y además podrían relacionar esa muerte con él –contestó Harry, pensando en voz alta-. Pero tampoco me encaja que el objetivo sea uno de sus clientes porque el Chariot pertenece a otra bodega, a los Bellamy. A los dueños de los restaurantes les llamaría la atención que Sebastian intentara colocarles vinos de la competencia.

-Los distribuye por locales de toda Europa, además –dijo el auror Tozzi-. No hay manera de que pueda controlar quién lo pide y quién no.

Kingsley se frotó la barbilla pensativamente.

-A no ser que el dueño esté compinchado y ayude a echarles la culpa a los Bellamy, diciendo que les compró el vino a ellos.

-Quizás quiera regalárselos a alguien o planee asesinatos al azar –sugirió Merton.

Harry recordó algo.

-Draco dijo que los Bellamy venden a los muggles. Quizás sea importante. Los dueños de los restaurantes muggles no sabrían si el Chariot es uno de los vinos de los Sebastian o no.

-Bien… -Kingsley miró al Jefe de Aurores italiano, Rodari-. Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que debemos averiguar quién es el objetivo de ese veneno, quién lo está fabricando y a ser posible, dónde. Propongo que repasemos en profundidad los negocios del señor Sebastian, especialmente los que está planeando llevar a cabo los próximos meses, y que busquemos algún experto en Pociones entre sus contactos.

-Nosotros seguiremos investigando la poción –dijo la Inefable.

Rodari se puso en pie.

-Esto es un paso importante, señores. Auror Potter, le felicito; por favor, transmita también mi agradecimiento al señor Malfoy por sus esfuerzos.

Harry asintió, lleno de emociones contradictorias, pero Tozzi atrajo su atención al gemir estrepitosamente.

-Ooooh, Aleeex…

Incluso Kingsley y Rodari sonrieron; Harry, por el contrario, saltó como si lo hubieran pinchado.

-Cállate, Tozzi.

-¡Eh!

-¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Te crees que eres mejor que Draco porque es él quien se está acostando con Sebastian? Pues te recuerdo que se lo pedimos nosotros, Tozzi, nosotros, y te aseguro que eso no nos deja en ningún buen lugar. Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que te quieras burlar de él.

Tozzi frunció el ceño y Harry se preparó para seguir defendiendo a Draco, aun sabiendo que él le había hecho más daño que el italiano y que ahora el gesto carecía de valor. Pero ¿qué debía hacer si había abierto los ojos? No podía callarse, eso habría estado mal también.

-Vamos, vamos… –intervino Rodari, poniéndose entre ellos-. Auror Potter, acabo de decir que le estamos agradecidos al señor Malfoy por todos sus sacrificios. El auror Tozzi sólo bromeaba.

-Todos estamos cansados, ha sido una noche muy larga –añadió Shacklebolt. Harry se dio cuenta de que su jefe lo estaba mirando con una expresión peculiar-. Deberíamos ir a dormir algo.

Harry no quiso seguir discutiendo y aprovechó para tomar la salida que Kingsley le ofrecía, pero cuando volvió al hostal no se metió en la cama, sino que se arrodilló frente a la Red Flú y echó un puñado de polvo verde a la chimenea.

-Casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley, Devonshire, Inglaterra.

Tuvo que esperar casi diez minutos para la conexión internacional, pero al final el rostro de Hermione se perfiló sobre las brasas.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ocurre? No sueles llamar a estas horas.

Simplemente escuchar su voz aflojó un poco el nudo que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

-Hermione… Creo que estoy metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

Hermione lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, aunque estaba claro que le habría gustado hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Harry sabía que se estaba explicando fatal, con frases confusas que a veces ni llegaba a terminar.

-Me rompió que aceptara, Hermione –concluyó, intentando resumirlo todo de manera algo más clara-. Y ha sido un infierno desde entonces, viéndolo con él, imaginándomelo... No debería haberme hecho creer que se tomaba en serio lo nuestro, pero tiene derecho a contar con un agente que esté apoyándole de verdad. Y yo no puedo. Me gustaría, pero no puedo, porque cuando lo veo, sobre todo si lo veo con él… Duele tanto y no puedo pensar como es debido y me convierto en un miserable. Y eso no es justo para Draco. Ni para la misión.

Durante unos segundos, Hermione no dijo nada. Luego suspiró.

-Oh, Harry… Esos celos… O sea, es comprensible que tengas celos si te gusta y has de verlo con Sebastian, pero no puedes pagarlo con él y menos de esa manera. Malfoy lo está haciendo por ayudaros. ¡Tú mismo le pediste que lo hiciera!

-Lo sé y me odio desde entonces. Y también sé que estoy siendo absolutamente irracional al respecto.

-Sí, claro, eso es lo que pasa con los celos. Pero esto no puede seguir así, Harry. Entiendo lo de Oliver, estuve ahí y vi cómo te desquició. Imagino que toda esa rabia acumulada no se va fácilmente. Pero cuando pierdes tanto el control como para empezar a hacerle daño a alguien que no se lo merece es hora de parar y pensar en la clase de persona en que te estás convirtiendo.

-Tienes razón –dijo, disgustado consigo mismo.

-Por cierto, yo también necesito hacer una pausa para decir que estoy alucinando un poco con lo de que te guste Draco Malfoy.

-No, ha cambiado, Hermione. Ya no cree en esas mierdas ni es cruel sólo por ser cruel. Había ratos en los que lo pasaba muy bien con él, escuchándole hablar sobre Roma y esas cosas.

-Bueno, está claro que no es el mismo que en Hogwarts, si está ayudando a los aurores a detener a esa gente. Pero entonces, Harry… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que sólo quería pasar el rato contigo?

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de espabilarse, de pensar. Lo había tenido todo tan claro una vez… Ahora el cansancio y el recuerdo de Draco devolviéndole el beso lo volvían todo confuso.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Del modo en el que ocurrió todo, es como si yo sólo hubiera sido un reto más para él. Ni siquiera le estaba tratando bien, ¿por qué iba a enamorarse de mí? –Se rio amargamente-. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera importa. Incluso si estaba enamorándose de mí también… La clase de misión que era, todo lo que nos estamos jugando, mis celos… ¿Qué posibilidades teníamos de que esto funcionara?

-Oh, Harry…

Pero él rechazó su compasión con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Mira, da igual. Sé lo que he de hacer. Esta tarde le pediré a Kingsley que me busque un sustituto y me mande de vuelta a Inglaterra. Me aseguraré de que sea alguien que pueda trabajar bien con Draco. Alguien que lo trate con respeto y no ponga en peligro el caso con sus celos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, no me queda otra opción. No puedo fiarme de mí mismo.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Los dos necesitáis mantener la cabeza fría y tal y como están las cosas, no parece que eso sea posible.

Harry se miró las manos. No se le ocurría otra solución. Así Draco estaría bien y con un poco de suerte, los tendrían la oportunidad de olvidar que todo aquello había sucedido.

* * *

Alex entró en la bodega.

Llevaba dándole vueltas desde la noche anterior. ¿De verdad era sólo una coincidencia que Harrison hubiera elegido aquel lugar para seducir a Draco? ¿Podía estar cien por cien seguro de que no era otra cosa? Las palabras desconfiadas de su madre cuando le había hablado de Draco se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. No es de los nuestros, es un traidor. Pensó en ello mientras Draco desayunaba a su lado, silencioso y algo resacoso tras la fiesta. Pensó en ello cuando lo vio ojeando una revista de quidditch en el sofá, almorzando con más apetito o comentando con su madre los trajes de todo el mundo. Ahora formaba parte de su vida como si siempre hubiera estado allí. ¿Cómo podía ser todo falso? No quería creerlo, pero comprendió que no respiraría tranquilo hasta que lo supiera con certeza.

Las alarmas no daban señales de haber sido alteradas y la llave había estado todo el tiempo en su bolsillo, lo cual ya era un buen comienzo. Alex lanzó un hechizo revelador cerca de las botellas falsas de Chariot y cuando no salió positivo, comenzó a relajarse. Sólo por ser concienzudo, intentó otro hechizo. Y dos pares de huellas se dibujaron en rojo sobre el suelo.

Sus rodillas temblaron como flanes. No podía ser. Draco, no… ¿Su Draco le había estado mintiendo todo el rato? ¿Todo había sido una actuación? No, imposible. Lo habría notado. Quizás Harrison le había engañado o le estaba haciendo chantaje de algún modo.

Alex reprimió un escalofrío de angustia cuando comprendió que no importaba. Sus colegas lo considerarían un error imperdonable por su parte y él sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaban ante esos errores. Ni siquiera matar a Draco lo solucionaría: su asesinato o incluso su desaparición levantarían las sospechas no sólo de sus amigos, sino también para los aurores o los que fueran que daban las órdenes. Por los dioses, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Su mente se había quedado en blanco, incapaz de ver más allá del engaño de Draco, del dolor intenso que sentía. Alex salió de la bodega, dejándolo todo en orden, y se fue casi por instinto en busca de su madre. Ella estaba en sus habitaciones, escribiendo unas cartas.

-Madre… -Su voz sonó casi como un graznido. Alex carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo-. Madre, he cometido un error espantoso.

Ella le escuchó con las cejas fruncidas en un ceño cada vez más duro y severo. Entendía la situación; los dos estaban en peligro. Cuando él terminó de hablar, esperó su juicio, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño.

-Nadie debe de saberlo jamás.

-Pero lo averiguarán. Ya sabes lo que le hicieron a Hupka y su error fue ridículo comparado con el mío. No los culpo, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar… -Se llevó las manos a la cara-. Oh, ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Calla, Alex, ¡no pierdas la calma! Siempre has sido impulsivo. No me escuchaste cuando quisiste traer a esa serpiente a nuestra casa, así que escúchame ahora. Lo arreglaremos sin que ni ellos ni los aurores sospechen nada.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Esto es lo que haremos.

* * *

Un par de días después de la fiesta, Draco recibió un mensaje en su galeón citándole en el piso franco de los aurores. Intrigado, fue hasta allí y para su sorpresa, quien le recibió fue Kingsley Shacklebolt. El Jefe de Aurores le invitó a sentarse en una especie de saloncito y le ofreció una taza de té.

-Quería felicitarlo personalmente por su excelente trabajo, señor Malfoy. Hemos analizado el vino que encontraron usted y el señor Potter y, efectivamente, contiene veneno, una modificación del veneno de Hécate, para ser más exactos. Estamos tratando de averiguar de dónde proviene, pero le ruego que mantenga los oídos abiertos, por si Sebastian comenta algo que pueda ser una pista.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero no lo he convocado sólo por eso. También quería informarle de que vamos a cambiar su enlace con nosotros. El auror Potter va a regresar a Gran Bretaña.

El mundo se abrió bajo sus pies, mostrándole una vez más el horror conocido de la nada. Draco necesitó de todo su adiestramiento, crianza y fuerza de voluntad para reaccionar como si aquello sólo le provocara un leve interés.

-¿Y eso? ¿Él ya lo sabe?

Si Shacklebolt notó algo, no lo demostró.

-Sí, me lo ha pedido él. Piensa que su utilidad ahora ha disminuido ahora que Sebastian no querrá verlo ni en pintura. El auror Potter es un hombre de acción, ya le conoce, y aquí realmente todo lo que queda es una labor de investigación.

Cobarde, pensó, furioso y herido. Merlín, qué cobarde.

-Ya veo…

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de buscarle un buen sustituto.

-¿Pero todavía debo pasarle a él mis informes?

-Sí, durante un par de semanas, al menos.

De algún modo que escapaba a su entendimiento consiguió mantener la calma durante el resto de su conversación con Shacklebolt, afortunadamente corta. Cuando se marchó de allí, no se atrevió a volver a la villa, ni siquiera a Aparecerse. Estaba tan agitado que en el primer caso se habría traicionado a sí mismo y en el segundo, se habría escindido. Simplemente echó a andar, seguro de que si se detenía acabaría explotando como una poción mal hecha.

Harry se iba. Draco no podía creerlo. Lo había embarcado en aquella misión asquerosa, lo había hecho acariciar la felicidad durante una tarde, lo había atormentado durante meses y ahora lo dejaba solo, sin terminar nada de lo que había empezado. Tenía que ser una broma. Pero el universo ya se había burlado cruelmente de él otras veces y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que había vuelto a pasar. Harry le dejaba solo, como le habían dejado solo todas las personas que le importaban; para él, nunca había sido lo bastante bueno.

Por un momento, Draco se planteó la posibilidad de cambiar de bando, avisar a Sebastian y quedarse con él. Podía imaginar la cara furiosa de Harry al enterarse y era una imagen que le gustaba de un modo oscuro y familiar. Luego recordó el veneno y comprendió que nunca podría hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás se acercaría a nadie que estuviera metido en esa clase de asuntos. No, ni siquiera pensaba huir y dejar que los dos bandos se apañaran solos: completaría su misión como un buen espía. Lo haría por la deuda que tenía con el mundo mágico. Y porque estaba harto de rendirse. Después ya no les debería absolutamente nada.

Draco tardó aún un par de horas en volver a la villa y cuando lo hizo, su ira estaba bajo control, pero no extinguida. Su mente planeaba sin descanso las cosas que le diría cuando le tuviera delante y su ánimo oscilaba entre la rabia y la depresión que le causaba sentir que nada de lo que hiciera sería nunca suficiente, ni para Potter ni para su propia vida. Estaba maldito, condenado a que todas sus ilusiones se convirtieran en polvo amargo. Para luchar contra un destino así se necesitaban unas fuerzas que no sabía si tenía ya, después de tantos golpes.

Para cuando llegó el día de reunirse con Potter, Draco tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante, tanto que estuvo tentado de cancelar la cita. Esta vez habían quedado en el interior de un museo, el Palazzo Massimo, famoso, irónicamente, por sus frescos. Draco, con los ojos ocultos por las gafas de sol, apenas les prestó atención. Cuanto antes terminaran mejor; dejaría los discursos insultantes que había preparado para otro día.

-Siento el retraso –dijo secamente.

-No pasa nada. He imaginado que algo te retenía. Dime, ¿va todo bien con Sebastian? No has enviado ningún mensaje, así que he supuesto que no habías tenido problemas por lo que pasó en las escaleras.

Ahora se atrevía a fingir que se preocupaba mínimamente por él. Ahora.

-No, ninguno.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio que Draco estuvo a punto de romper diciendo que si no tenía nada más que contarle, prefería marcharse a casa. Potter habló antes, con mirada un tanto esquiva.

-Sé que ya has hablado con Shacklebolt… Es mejor así.

Como no tenía energías para diatribas, Draco eligió la segunda mejor opción.

-Sí, como quieras –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Potter se lo quedó mirando como si esperara ver algo más que indiferencia. Buena suerte esperando. Después de unos segundos, Potter apartó la vista.

-Bien… ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? ¿Has oído algo interesante?

-No. Supongo que esto sólo es una reunión de cortesía. Casi no aparezco, pero he pensado que me vendría bien cambiar un poco de aire.

-Pues haces mala cara. ¿Estás enfermo?

Draco decidió que si seguía soportando la falsa simpatía de Potter durante un segundo más, iba a acabar matando a alguien.

-No, resaca. Alex y yo tuvimos una fiesta privada anoche de lo más intensa.

Ahí, eso estaba mejor. Los ojos airados, los labios apretados en gesto de disgusto, toda la actitud del "te juzgo desde mi pedestal" en todo su glorioso esplendor. Eso era mucho más honesto.

-Comprendo. Ten cuidado con el alcohol, no querrás que se te escape algo.

-Descuida, cuando estoy borracho me suele dar por chupar pollas y no se puede hablar mucho con la boca llena, ¿no es cierto?

Una de las luces de la sala estalló, provocando algunos gritos de alarma entre los muggles.

-Encantador –dijo Potter, con los dientes apretados.

Draco decidió marcharse ahora que aún estaba ganando.

-En fin, hasta la semana que viene, Harrison.

Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero un repentino mareo le hizo verlo todo negro por un instante. Gracias a Merlín, las piernas no le traicionaron; habría odiado caerse así, delante de Potter. En contrapartida, el dolor de cabeza parecía haber desarrollado garras.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Dónde vas?

-¿A dónde voy a ir? –dijo, siguiendo su camino sin mirarlo-. A casa.

* * *

Alex estaba empezando a sentirse moderadamente optimista. El veneno que le estaban dando a Draco estaba surtiendo efecto y nadie estaba sospechando nada; ni siquiera Danceny, que estaba pasando algunos días en la villa, y si alguien entendía de venenos, sin duda era él. Su madre había elegido bien: suministrado a pequeñas dosis provocaba malestar general durante varios días, parecidos a una fuerte gripe, pero también iba debilitando progresiva, disimuladamente el corazón hasta que, sin previo aviso, éste se detenía. Mejor aún, si algún medimago examinaba el cuerpo, lo diagnosticaría como uno de esos raros casos de viruela de dragón que cursaban sin las características pústulas. ¿Cómo podríamos haber imaginado que era tan grave?, dirían su madre y él, con aparente desolación. Ni siquiera las autoridades podrían encontrar nada sospechoso en su muerte.

Al principio le había preocupado bastante tener a Danceny en casa mientras resolvían aquel desagradable asunto, pero ahora le veía una parte positiva. Su compatriota no era tan suspicaz y mal pensado como los demás y serviría más adelante como testigo, tanto para los aurores como para el resto de sus compañeros.

Draco sufría ya uno o dos pequeños mareos al día –podría caerse por las escaleras y matarse y ahorrarle los esfuerzos- y después de uno de ellos, que Danceny había presenciado, le propuso avisar a un medimago. Sabía que Draco les tenía manía, igual que a los hospitales, y que rechazaría su oferta, como así fue, pero si terminaba pidiendo uno, su madre tomaría multijugos y le recetaría algo que pareciera calmar sus síntomas sin ayudarlo realmente.

-Debes cuidarte, Draco. Hoy apenas has almorzado.

-Sí, tienes razón. Esta mañana me encontraba mucho mejor, pero ahora…

-Suena a problemas de azúcar –comentó Danceny-. Mi abuela los sufría y tenía desvanecimientos como ese.

-Voy a pedirle a los genios que te traigan un té y unas galletas. Te sentirás mejor con el estómago lleno.

No le costaba demasiado ser amable y solícito con él, sabiendo que estaba engañándole y llevándole hasta su destrucción. Ese pequeño ingrato pagaría por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Draco tenía que volver a quedar con Potter al día siguiente y no sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo. Con lo mal que se encontraba, resultaría muy raro que se empeñara en salir. Eso por no hablar de que sospechaba que se iba a desmayar a mitad camino.

Si se pudiera librar de ese dolor de cabeza… Las pociones le habían dejado de proporcionar alivio y el dolor ininterrumpido, que ya duraba dos días, le impedían hasta pensar con claridad. Draco decidió que si al día siguiente no se encontraba mejor, cambiaría de idea respecto a lo del medimago, pero no se lo dijo a Alex. Si quería tener una oportunidad de salir por la mañana, Alex debía creer que había mejorado, no empeorado.

Y era una pena, porque si no fuera por el dolor –y por el pequeño detalle de los futuros asesinatos-, casi se podría haber sentido a gusto allí. El sillón en el que se encontraba sentado era confortable y el salón, agradable y de buen gusto. En el exterior caía una de esas lluvias de primavera que volvía las flores más brillantes y en el interior, aunque no hacía frío, la chimenea chisporroteaba arrítmicamente. La señora Sebastian estaba entretenida con un bordado y Alex y Danceny hablaban entre ellos en francés, bajando la voz más por consideración a su migraña que por secretismos. Sin embargo, todo le molestaba. Era desesperante comprobar que ni la comodidad extrema servía de nada ante aquellas agónicas punzadas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco? –preguntó Alex, desde su sillón.

-Igual.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Sí, por favor.

El té no tardó en materializarse en la mesita que tenía justo al lado y Draco le dio un sorbo, sujetando la taza con ambas manos por si las moscas. Después volvió a posarla sobre la mesita. Danceny, que se estaba tomando también un té, dejó la taza junto a la suya mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

-Pobre muchacho… ¿Me permites que te tome el pulso? –Draco le tendió la mano porque era lo más fácil aunque dudaba que Danceny pudiera hacer algo que mejorara la situación-. Un poco acelerado, pero todo suena en orden.

-Creo que tendríamos que irnos de crucero –dijo Alex-. El aire del mar te sentaría estupendamente, es muy relajante.

Sólo de pensarlo su dolor de cabeza aumentó.

-Merlín, no. Además, me mareo en los barcos.

-¿Prefieres la montaña? –dijo Danceny-. Allí el aire es más fresco y puro. Yo me voy pasado mañana.

Draco cerró los ojos un segundo.

-¿Ah, sí? Le echaremos de menos.

-Sí, tengo un poco abandonado mi trabajo. Si pudieras venir conmigo, en las montañas no te marearías. –Danceny se rió de su propia broma y Draco se esforzó por sonreír un poco-. Y los Alpes son preciosos.

-No, lo que Draco necesita es descanso, no escalar montañas.

-He estado en la parte francesa de los Alpes –murmuró Draco-. Por el macizo des Écrins y esa zona.

-Ah, no, yo le hablo del lago Göschenen, mi casa está…

-¿Quieres un coñac, Danceny?

Eso era raro, Alex no solía interrumpir tan abruptamente a la gente. Danceny, sin embargo, no se había ofendido.

-No, gracias, nunca tomo más de uno. –Alargó la mano para coger su taza-. Prefiero terminarme el té.

La señora Sebastian se incorporó en su asiento mientras su hijo alargaba el brazo hacia Danceny.

-¡No, esa no es su taza!

Durante un par de segundos, nadie se movió y Draco pudo ver con toda claridad la expresión de alarma de los Sebastian y las cejas arqueadas y confundidas de Danceny. Después, la ilusión de quietud se disipó. Alex se puso a explicar a trompicones que Draco tomaba su té con una cantidad absurda de azúcar, Danceny sonreía vagamente, aún no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Pero Draco sí lo sabía. Todo había encajado en un instante, incluso en medio de la niebla que se había instalado en su cerebro. Los Sebastian habían descubierto que era un espía y estaban tratando de envenenarlo. Si no se marchaba de allí, moriría. Si se daban cuenta de que lo sabía, también moriría.

-Creo que es mejor que me suba a mi cuarto –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Todo empezó a darle vueltas. Alex le sujetó del brazo y Draco intentó soltarse. Prefería caerse antes de seguir a su lado, pero no consiguió nada, estaba demasiado débil.

-Vamos, vamos, Draco, te ayudaré a ir al dormitorio.

Alex le conducía hacia la puerta del salón.

-No, no, espera… No quiero…

El brazo de Alex parecía hecho de hierro y le obligaba a seguir caminando. Draco gimoteó al ver que no podía escapar. Merlín, estaba perdido. Su corazón se volvió loco, latiendo tan estrepitosa y erráticamente como la lluvia. Sus oídos se llenaron con un zumbido absurdo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. –Lo último que escuchó mientras todo se volvía negro fue su voz, en tono repentinamente duro-. Vamos a cuidarte exactamente como mereces.

* * *

Harry esperó y esperó y al final, horas después, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Draco no iba a presentarse. Quiso creer que lo había hecho para castigarle o quizás para ahorrarse la despedida, pero para cuando llegó al piso franco ya había aceptado que todo eso eran excusas. Estaba preocupado y no se lo ocultó a Kingsley. Éste, sin embargo, le quitó importancia.

-Probablemente ha habido un imprevisto de última hora y no ha podido salir para reunirse contigo.

-¿Y por qué no me ha avisado?

-Quizás no haya podido, si Sebastian estaba con él. Dale un poco de tiempo, a ver si mañana da señales de vida.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, Harry decidió hacerle caso a Kingsley y pasó el resto del día comprobando cada cinco minutos el galeón con el que se comunicaba con Draco. Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, seguía sin saber nada de él y se sentó a la mesa para escribirle una carta como James Harrison. La lechuza regresó con la carta sin abrir siquiera, algo que no ayudó a calmar su inquietud. Cuando se acercó al piso franco al mediodía, ya había terminado de ser paciente. Quería respuestas.

-Harry, vamos a mantener la calma. Estamos cerca de agarrarlos a todos por las pelotas y no podemos permitirnos hacer nada que levante sus sospechas.

-Pero ¿y si le pasa algo? Hasta ahora Draco nunca se había perdido uno de nuestros encuentros.

-¿Qué le va a pasar? Él mismo te dijo que Sebastian se había tragado el numerito de las escaleras, ¿no?

La auror Merton, que hasta ese momento había estado subrayando unos documentos, intervino en la conversación.

-Perdonad que me meta, pero ¿habéis considerado la posibilidad de que Malfoy nos la juegue?

-¿Qué? –dijo Harry, de hito en hito.

-No te embales y déjame hablar, Potter. Todos sabemos que a Malfoy no le van los asesinatos y las torturas, pero Sebastian no es Voldemort y por lo que parece, sus planes van más encaminados a un sistema de castas que al exterminio. Eso igual ya no le suena tan mal. Y por otro lado, Sebastian está genuinamente enamorado de él. ¿Es tan descabellado que Malfoy haya empezado a corresponderle? ¿O que sufra síndrome de Estocolmo?

-Oh, vamos, por favor… ¡Malfoy no tiene síndrome de Estocolmo!

Shacklebolt alzó las manos.

-Es una posibilidad, como tantas otras, pero francamente, lo dudo mucho. Tengo mis razones para confiar en el señor Malfoy. Pero Harry, compréndelo, lo más seguro es que esté de resaca o puede que Sebastian y él se hayan ido a pasar unos días fuera y Malfoy haya olvidado su galeón.

-Pero ¿y si le han descubierto?

-Si le hubieran descubierto, Sebastian ya habría abandonado el país. Escucha, hablaré con el ministro italiano a ver si puede hacer que el ministerio contacte con Malfoy con alguna excusa oficial. Tú puedes escribirle otra carta más tarde. Pero tienes que entender una cosa, Harry: los italianos son los únicos que pueden autorizar un rescate y Rodari no tirará el plan por la borda sin pruebas sólidas, que no tenemos, de que Malfoy esté en peligro. Haz alguna tontería y nos arriesgamos a que Sebastian y compañía evadan el peso de la ley gracias a algún tecnicismo legal.

Harry vaciló; lo que decía Kinsgley no carecía de sentido. Había muchas razones que podían explicar la falta de contacto con Draco. Y quizás estaba imaginando problemas donde no los había porque se sentía culpable por marcharse de Italia. Pero el mal presentimiento seguía allí, desquiciante como la voz chillona de tía Petunia y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba ser capaz de ignorarlo.

Las horas pasaron sin novedades. Harry se había quedado en el piso, pensando que si se sabía algo de Draco, allí serían los primeros en enterarse. En un momento de la tarde Harry se encontró a solas con Shacklebolt y quiso preguntarle algo que le había rondado la cabeza desde el principio de esa misión.

-Te he oído decir muchas veces que tienes tus motivos para confiar en Malfoy. ¿Puedo saber de una vez cuáles son?

Por alguna razón, el jefe de aurores pareció entre divertido e incómodo.

-Oh, bueno… Son confidenciales, supongo.

-Pero tienen que ver conmigo, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Harry-. Por eso insististe tanto en que fuera yo quien reclutara a Draco en Santa Mónica.

-Digamos que sabía que no iba a decirte que no.

Kingsley parecía estar luchando por no sonreír y había algo en esa sonrisa reprimida y condescendiente, tan parecida a la de Andromeda cuando Teddy le había dicho que pensaba casarse con Victoire cuando fueran mayores, que despertó en Harry una urgencia abrumadora por descubrir qué la provocaba.

-¿Por qué? – Antes de que Kingsley le saliera con más evasivas e insinuaciones, Harry clavó la vista en él con mortal seriedad-. Kingsley, necesito que me lo cuentes todo. Ahora.

Una parte lejana de su cerebro le recordó que los aurores no le hablaban así al Jefe de Aurores. Harry no le hizo ni caso. En ese momento, no era un auror. Kingsley supo verlo.

-Está bien… Sólo te pido que seas maduro al respecto.

La extraña petición aún le puso más tenso.

-De acuerdo.

-En realidad no es nada importante. Recuerdas que fui yo quien interrogó a Draco tras la guerra, ¿verdad? Estábamos los dos solos y ya habíamos llegado casi al final, así que ya se había tomado la veritaserum. Entonces le pregunté lo mismo que a los otros, si tenía intención alguna de hacerte daño. Malfoy dijo que nunca te haría daño, todo lo opuesto. Me pareció un poco extraño, así que le pregunté qué quería decir con eso y… Bueno, él me contestó que te admiraba, que no podía creer lo valiente que eras y lo idiota que había sido él por no darse cuenta antes, y que quería que algún día, tú le admiraras a él. Dijo que pensaba que le resultaría fácil enamorarse de ti. Cosas así.

-¿Qué? –dijo Harry, en un hilo de voz.

-Por eso imaginé que a ti te diría que sí. Y por eso creo que no nos traicionará.

Una parte pequeña y fea de su mente se echó a reír. Al final, él también había sido un cebo, un trozo de carne que agitar en la cara de la presa. Pero esa humillación no era nada, nada, comparada con la conmoción que le habían provocado las palabras de Shacklebolt. ¿Tanto se había equivocado? ¿Tan injusto había sido? Harry buscó algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le permitiera seguir mirándose al espejo cada mañana.

-No… No, yo leí las transcripciones de aquel interrogatorio. ¡Ahí no ponía nada de eso!

Kingsley suspiró y se miró las manos. Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: había una explicación. Lo que acababa de contarle no era un error ni un malentendido. Draco había estado enamorado de él. Estaba tan conmocionado que casi no oyó a su jefe cuando empezó a hablar.

-Ya… Bueno, verás, cuando a Malfoy se le pasó el efecto de la veritaserum, me miró como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el estómago. Ya estaba muy tocado, en esos días posteriores a la guerra, y creo que tener que revelar lo que sentía por ti fue el golpe que terminó de romperlo, una humillación más que ya no podía soportar. Tendrías que haberlo visto, Harry. Sus ojos eran pura desesperación. Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero no sirvió de nada: no razonaba, creo que ni me oía. Sólo repetía gritando que quería irse de allí y que yo le había arruinado la vida para siempre. Estaba fuera de control, histérico, y francamente, me dio miedo que hiciera alguna tontería. Así que le Obliviateé. Borré de su memoria ese pequeño fragmento del interrogatorio y no lo incluí tampoco en el informe. Sé que fue muy irregular por mi parte, pero a día de hoy sigo creyendo que al hacerlo evité que saliera de allí y se lanzara un Avada Kedavra o se dejara atropellar por un coche.

Oh, si hubiera podido acusarlo de mentir… Pero recordaba bien al Draco del final de la guerra, pálido, con ojeras y en shock y podía imaginárselo sin problemas reaccionando justo así. Él también habría tenido un ataque de pánico si le hubiera gustado Draco en Hogwarts y alguien como Bellatrix o Lucius lo hubiera descubierto.

¿Había habido alguna vez un buen momento para ellos?

Harry agachó la cabeza: la vergüenza pesaba demasiado y la culpa que llevaba sintiendo desde la fiesta se había multiplicado por mil ahora que entendía hasta qué punto había estado pisoteando sus sentimientos. Sólo podía recordar una y otra vez cada palabra áspera, cada gesto de desprecio, e imaginarse cómo se habría sentido Draco al recibirlos. Tan humillado, tan dolido. Y aun así, había seguido adelante. No los había mandado a la mierda y había continuado haciéndoles el trabajo sucio a cambio de nada, ni siquiera respeto. Harry apretó los puños para no empezar a darse de bofetadas. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego?

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

La voz de Shacklebolt parecía venir de muy lejos. Harry siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo cuando le contestó.

-Sí, sí… Es que no sabía que habíamos llegado a caer tan bajo.

Shacklebolt se puso en pie.

-No tenemos un trabajo agradable.

Harry notó cómo le ponía la mano en el hombro y se encogió un poco ante el contacto. Sin decir nada más, Shacklebolt se marchó y le dejó solo, libre para poder pensar sin interrupciones, una y otra vez, que Draco también se había estado enamorando de él. Le había dicho a Hermione que aquello no habría cambiado nada y ahora veía que en eso también se había equivocado. Porque sin duda lo cambiaba. Significaba que había herido a Draco más de lo que creía y que había hecho todo lo posible por conseguir que le odiara alguien con quien podría haber sido feliz.

Desesperado, miró su galeón. Necesitaba hablar con él, disculparse, incluso si Draco ya no quería volverlo a ver en su vida. Pero ella moneda seguía sin mensajes, indiferente a su angustia. ¿Y si no tenía ocasión de verlo antes de irse? No, qué tontería, no pensaba marcharse de Roma hasta que hubiera hablado con él y hubiera visto con sus propios ojos que Draco estaba bien, al menos. Eso se lo debía. Harry se acordó de su último encuentro, del mal aspecto que había tenido. Resaca, le había dicho. Dios, cómo le había provocado Draco aquel día, como si estuviera furioso con él y quisiera verlo encendido con la misma rabia.

Y quizás lo de la resaca sólo había sido parte de esa provocación. Quizás había estado enfermo y lo seguía estando o…

Harry vio pasar ante sus ojos imágenes de Sebastian, observándoles desde lo alto de la escalera de la bodega, del veneno en la botella, de Draco, pálido y mareado. ¿Y si Sebastian había descubierto que Draco era un espía? ¿Y si había empezado a envenenarlo para fingir una muerte por enfermedad?

Una vez esa idea entró en su cabeza, empezó a devorarlo vivo y comprendió que la única manera de encontrar algo de paz era ir en busca de Draco y ver qué le pasaba. Si sólo estaba furioso con él, perfecto, Draco podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera, hasta el fin del mundo si le apetecía. Si estaba enfermo, se aseguraría de verlo recuperado. Y si sus peores sospechas eran ciertas y lo estaban envenenando, entonces lo sacaría de allí de una manera u otra, aunque le costara la vida. No pensaba volverle a fallar.

A los ojos de los demás, sólo era un presentimiento sin base, sin pruebas. Shacklebolt ya le había advertido que Rodari no autorizaría un movimiento contra Sebastian hasta que no lo tuvieran todo bien atado o como mínimo, pruebas sólidas de que Draco estaba en peligro, así que no trató de convencerle de nada. Habría sido perder el tiempo y ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Si quería entrar en la villa e ir a por él necesitaba ayuda, sí, pero sabía dónde encontrarla.

* * *

Draco había aceptado que iba a morir.

Se imaginaba ya que veneno le habían dado y suponía que le quedaban veinticuatro, cuarenta y ocho horas como mucho. Sabía que debería sentirse más angustiado y probablemente había sido así al principio, pero la cabeza no le funcionaba demasiado bien. Debía de ser la poción tranquilizadora que le daban con la excusa de ayudarlo a dormir. Pensar se había vuelto demasiado difícil, casi tanto como moverse. Como mucho conseguía trocitos de pensamiento. Potter, Danceny, el lago Göschenen, el veneno. Si hubiera podido contárselo a los aurores… Al menos así su vida habría valido la pena. Pero no tenía bastante fuerza como para levantarse de la cama y buscar el galeón. Ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. Así que iba a morir como había vivido: fracasando.

A veces llamaba a su madre o a Harry. Nunca le contestaban. Los únicos que se movían en la penumbra de su habitación eran Alex y su madre, horriblemente solícitos los dos mientras le envenenaban. Aunque Alex fingía mejor; a la arpía se le notaban las ganas de asfixiarlo con la almohada.

A Draco le pareció que el día acababa al otro lado de los muros y las espesas cortinas. Costaba creer que aquel pudiera ser su último anochecer. Merlín, le habían quedado aún tantas cosas por hacer… Pero quizás sería mejor así. Nadie lloraría su muerte y por lo menos volvería a estar con su madre.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Hime-chan, jaja, bueno, compréndelo, por lo visto necesitaba un descanso después de Alianza; acabé exhausta mentalmente. Pero creo que ya me han vuelto las fuerzas y este ha sido un buen modo de regresar, con una peli que me encanta. Como ves, las cosas siguen complicándose cada vez más y ahora ya no es sólo su relación o el caso lo que está en juego; también la vida de Draco. ¡Veremos qué pasa! Besos y muchas gracias por comentar.

Dan, hola, guapa, yo tb me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta! En la peli el personaje de Draco es una chica, Alicia, cuyo padre es un nazi que se acaba de suicidar en la cárcel; de la madre no se dice nada, seguramente se supone que murió cuando ella era pequeña. Y claro, como los Malfoy sobreviven a la guerra me los tuve que cargar de alguna manera para que hubiera más similitudes con el personaje principal. En cuanto a Harry y Draco… pues muy mal, claro, Harry ha sido muy tonto. Por suerte ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Claro que ahora Draco está en peligro. Total, un jaleo. En fin, gracias por comentar, nos vemos en el último capi.


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA:** Y con este capi, se acaba el fic. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con él! ¿Me contáis qué os ha parecido y si os ha dado ganas de ver la peli original? ;)

Besos miles!

 **Capítulo 5**

Normalmente no pasaba una semana sin que Harry mirara a Ron o a Hermione o a ambos y pensara en lo geniales que eran los dos, en la suerte que tenía por poder llamarlos amigos. Pero ya hacía tiempo que no se quedaba mudo de gratitud ante una amistad que desafiaba cualquier límite razonable.

-Lo habéis conseguido…

Ron sonrió, mirando la chimenea por la que acababa de salir, y le dio a Harry un breve abrazo.

-Hermione es la mejor.

-¿Va a poder tapar tus huellas?

-Sí, Shacklebolt no notará nada; ni que hemos entrado a su despacho ni que hemos usado su Red Flú. –Dio una palmada-. Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con el hurón antes de que te dé un infarto.

En la hora escasa que había pasado desde que había hablado con Ron y Hermione, Harry se había ocupado de conseguir uno de los coches trucados con magia a los que los magos italianos eran muy aficionados por puro capricho. A ellos les vendría bien, considerando que no sabían en qué estado se encontraría Draco. Ron y él se subieron al coche, negro y sobrio, y Ron lo puso en marcha. Harry también había buscado en un mapa el trayecto más rápido para salir de la ciudad, así que no tuvieron demasiados problemas para dejar Roma atrás. Una vez en la carretera, Ron apretó uno de los botones extras del coche e indicó su destino. Delante de ellos apareció una especie de túnel de color iridiscente y cuando lo atravesaron, se encontraron recorriendo una carretera distinta que atravesaba una zona boscosa. Harry le indicó por dónde girar y llegaron a un camino de adoquines que los muggles no podían ver.

-Ahí es, al final de ese camino.

-De acuerdo… ¿Listo, colega?

Harry asintió con firmeza.

-Listo.

Ron se metió por el camino y al cabo de unos doscientos metros aparecieron las puertas que marcaban los terrenos de la villa de los Sebastian. Harry bajó del coche y se acercó a la entrada de hierro forjado.

-Buenas noches, venimos a ver a Draco Malfoy. –La puerta permaneció cerrada-. Vamos, somos sus amigos y no nos marcharemos hasta que hablemos en persona con él. ¡Aunque tengamos que armar un escándalo! –Después de un minuto sin respuesta, volvió a insistir-. ¡Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy! ¡Llamaré a los aurores si hace falta! ¡A los periodistas!

Tal y como imaginaba, aquella amenaza funcionó y las puertas se abrieron para dejarles pasar: los Sebastian no debían sentir muchos deseos de llamar la atención. Ron condujo por el camino que llevaba a la villa y en menos de un minuto llegaron a la casa principal. La señora Sebastian ya estaba en la puerta, tan acogedora como una gárgola reseca.

-¿Esa es la suegra? –preguntó Ron-. Ugh.

-Quédate aquí y no apagues el motor–dijo Harry, preparándose para salir -. Si no tienes noticias mías en quince minutos, pide refuerzos.

-Sí, sí… Ten cuidado, colega.

La madre de Sebastian no había dulcificado el gesto ahora que lo tenía delante. Harry se preguntó si toda esa animosidad se debería sólo a que sabía lo del beso: si sospechaban de Draco, debían sospechar también que él era su contacto.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Harrison? Ya no es bienvenido en esta casa después de su actuación en la fiesta.

-Es probable que no, pero he venido a ver a Draco Malfoy.

-Pues ha venido en balde: me temo que el señor Malfoy se encuentra indispuesto.

Mierda, mierda, tenía razón, pasaba algo con Draco. Harry hizo todo lo posible por calmar su agitación y aparentar sólo una leve curiosidad.

-¿Qué? Vaya, ¿qué le ocurre?

-No creo que sea asunto mío discutir los problemas de salud del señor Malfoy con terceras personas. Pero no se preocupe, no es grave.

-Entonces podrá recibir una visita cortita, ¿no?

-No. El medimago que le ha visitado le ha recomendado reposo absoluto.

-Insisto en verlo, es importante.

-Ya se lo he dicho, el señor Malfoy no está en disposición de recibir visitas y si lo hiciera, no serían las suyas. Él no quiere saber nada de usted.

-Vaya, es usted muy directa… Entonces me gustaría hablar con el señor Sebastian.

-Mi hijo no puede atenderle en estos momentos.

Así no iban a ningún sitio: Harry decidió cambiar de táctica y le dedicó una sonrisilla lo más odiosa posible.

-Yo creo que sí, por lo menos cuando sepa a qué he venido. Ha llegado a mis manos información muy jugosa sobre el pasado de Draco. No le deseo ningún mal, claro está: Draco es mi amigo. Pero un hombre necesita dinero para vivir y sé que los periodistas pagarían mucho a cambio de lo que sé. Por supuesto, me temo que todo esto salpicaría también a su hijo Alex, ¿no es cierto, madame Sebastian?

Harry cruzó los dedos mentalmente mientras observaba su reacción sin perderse detalle. Ella dudó, dudó más de lo que habría dudado si lo hubiera considerado un simple chantajista. No, lo sabían, sabían que Draco era un espía y que trabajaba con él. Harry preparó con disimulo la varita, listo para entrar a la fuerza, pero después de unos segundos más, ella le dedicó una mueca de desprecio ý se hizo a un lado.

-Es usted un miserable, señor Harrison.

Su actitud llegaba demasiado tarde para ser convincente. Debía de estar siguiéndole la corriente con el fin de no alertarlo, quizás para ganar tiempo mientras consultaba el problema con su hijo. Muy envarada, madame Sebastian lo condujo hasta un pequeño salón que había en la planta baja y le pidió que esperara allí. Cuando se marchó, un genio del hogar se materializó ante la puerta como una figura de piedra, bloqueándole la salida. Buen intento. Harry dejó pasar unos segundos para asegurarse de que la mujer se había alejado y le plantó al genio en la cara su insignia de auror, adornada con la cinta con la bandera italiana que lo acreditaba para operar en el país.

-Auror de servicio –dijo, en italiano dolorosa y cuidadosamente memorizado-. No deseo el mal para esta casa ni sus habitantes, así que pido que la magia ceda el paso a la ley.

Funcionó. El genio volvió a su estado habitual de nubecilla gris con vaga forma humana y le dejó pasar. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue directo a la escalera. En una de sus primeras reuniones, Draco le había descrito en detalle la distribución de la casa y Harry sospechaba que iba a encontrarlo en su habitación, cómodamente instalado, como si estuvieran cuidando de él. Corriendo hacia la puerta, lo llamó en voz baja, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con cuidado, Harry entró en el dormitorio. Allí estaba Draco, acostado, con las mejillas hundidas, tan pálido que Harry pensó que había llegado tarde. Mientras recorría los últimos pasos hacia su cama, asustado, rogando a cualquier dios que pudiera oírle, Draco entreabrió los ojos. Harry dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo de alivio, se sentó en la cama y le acarició los brazos, la cara, el pelo.

-Draco… Oh, Draco…

-¿Harry? –dijo débilmente.

Harry lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco y lo estrechó contra su pecho ansiosamente, controlándose a duras penas para no hacerle daño.

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto…

-Estás aquí –susurró Draco, maravillado, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Harry sintió una oleada tan abrumadora de amor, unos deseos tan grandes de protegerlo de todo mal, que sólo pudo seguir abrazándolo, meciéndolo. No le habría soltado jamás. Pero tenían cosas que hacer y además, se recordó, Draco probablemente le odiaba, incluso si se le había olvidado por un momento con la emoción del rescate. Con un esfuerzo, Harry se apartó para mirarle la cara, examinarle las pupilas dilatadas, tomarle el pulso, débil y rápido.

-No estás enfermo, ¿verdad? Es veneno.

Draco no parecía capaz ni de mantener la cabeza erguida.

-Sí… Harry… Están en el lago Göschenen… Alpes suizos…. Danceny…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Harry le chistó, acariciándole el pelo lacio y sin vida.

-No te preocupes de eso ahora. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. –Sacó su varita y le lanzó su hechizo curativo más fuerte. No podría evitar que el veneno siguiera su curso, pero con un poco de suerte le daría energías suficientes para aguantar la huida-. ¿Puedes levantarte, Draco? Vamos, yo te ayudo. Eso es…

Parecía tan frágil, como si un golpe de aire pudiera hacerlo caer. Por debajo del pijama, era puro hueso. Harry se quitó rápidamente la capa que llevaba y se la echó sobre los hombros. Después le pasó un brazo por la cintura e hizo que Draco le pasara el suyo por los hombros, dándole ánimos, tratando de mantenerlo despierto. Después, tentativamente, le hizo andar. Draco aguantaba en pie, pero por los pelos.

-¿Qué te han dado, Draco? –le preguntó, mientras salían del cuarto-. ¿Sabes qué te han dado?

-Veneno… Rayo de Amón.

-¿Rayo de Amón? –Le sonaba vagamente, lo justo para recordar que tenía antídoto-. Bien, muy bien, Draco. Ya verás cómo te recuperas. Voy a llevarte al hospital y allí cuidarán de ti. Tú sigue caminando, ¿de acuerdo? Cuidado con los escalones. Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo has hecho todo tan bien, Draco… Has sido tan valiente, tan listo… Sólo tienes que aguantar un poquito más, ¿vale?

Apenas habían llegado a la mitad cuando Sebastian salió de la biblioteca, seguido por su madre. Había más gente dentro, Harry los vio a través de las puertas medio abiertas y el corazón le saltó a la garganta: uno de ellos era Dunkelheit, lo reconoció por las fotos, y eso significaba que los otros aspirantes a mortífagos también estaban allí. Su terror, que Draco no llegó a notar, sólo duró un latido. Harry sujetó su varita con sombría determinación. Haría lo que fuera para sacar a Draco de aquella casa, incluso luchar contra todos ellos.

Pero Sebastian era el único que subía las escaleras en su busca y llevaba las manos vacías y los ojos llenos de miedo mal disimulado. Miedo... Tras él iba su madre, también más tensa que agresiva. ¿Qué provocaba ese miedo? Harry no creía que fuera él ni los aurores que podían venir tras él. Era otra cosa. ¿Sus compinches? ¿Lo que pasaría si éstos descubrían que los Sebastian habían caído en una trampa?

-¿Puedo saber qué significa esto, señor Harrison? –exclamó Sebastian, haciéndose el indignado.

-Me llevo a Draco a un hospital –dijo Harry, en voz igual de alta-. Mírelo, por Merlín. ¡No puede seguir así en su estado!

-Esto es absurdo. –Intentó agarrar a Draco del brazo-. Me lo llevo de vuelta a…

-No, no… –Con un gemido, Draco se apretó contra Harry en busca de protección y éste lo sujetó con más fuerza, prometiéndole sin palabras que moriría antes de dejar que lo apartaran de su lado.

-He dicho que debe ir a un hospital –Y se inclinó hacia Sebastian, apostándolo todo a una carta-. No querrá tener que explicarle a sus amigos por qué está envenenando a Draco, ¿verdad?

La mujer aferró el brazo de su hijo.

-Lo sabe, Alex –susurró con énfasis.

-¿Va todo bien, Alex?

Eran ellos. Estaban dejando la biblioteca, atraídos por las voces. Sebastian intercambió una mirada nerviosa con su madre y Harry se preparó para pelear por su vida y la de Draco. Pero la mujer asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Sebastian se giró hacia sus amigos.

-Es Draco. Parece que ha empeorado. Nos lo llevamos al hospital.

-Oh, vaya, qué terrible noticia –dijo uno.

-La verdad es que hace muy mala cara –dijo el tal Danceny, con acento francés más marcado que el de Sebastian-. Pobre Draco, mejórate.

La señora Sebastian atrajo la atención de su hijo con un gesto.

-Ve con Draco, Alex –dijo en voz baja, urgente.

Sebastian se colocó al otro lado de Draco y entre Harry y él, lo ayudaron a terminar de bajar las escaleras. Harry no dejaba de vigilar disimuladamente al resto de los hombres. Había bastante suspicacia en algunos de ellos. Un paso en falso y todo se iría a la mierda.

-Me alegra que se muestre razonable, Sebastian –murmuró.

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte.

-Pues entonces dígales quién es Draco realmente.

-Calla, Alex –intervino su madre, que bajaba tras ellos.

Y calla tú también, Harry, añadió éste en su mente, consciente de que no era precisamente el momento de presionar a Sebastian.

Por fin llegaron al final de las escaleras. Los amigos de Sebastian seguían allí, observando. Dunkelheit se colocó frente a ellos: parecía tener los ojos hechos de granito.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Alex?

-Draco… Bueno… Se ha desmayado. El señor Harrison le ha oído caer mientras me esperaba.

Dunkelheit se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles continuar, pero estaba claro que todavía no se había convencido del todo.

-Alex, no olvides tu capa –dijo la madre.

-¿No va usted con ellos? –preguntó Dunkelheit.

-No… No, esperaré aquí.

Había cierta fatalidad en su tono. Harry no se arriesgó a mirar, pero sabía reconocer a una madre sacrificando su vida para salvar la de su hijo. Para no tener miedo a la muerte, Sebastian se mostró muy dispuesto a aceptar ese sacrificio.

-Te llamaré por Red Flú en cuanto sepamos algo, mamá.

Uno de los genios del hogar les había abierto la puerta. Al otro lado, a sólo unos pocos metros, el coche, con Ron todavía al volante, les prometía la salvación si conseguían llegar a él.

-Un poco más, Draco –dijo Harry en voz muy baja-. Ya casi estamos, te lo prometo. Unos pasos más y todo habrá terminado.

Sebastian corrió a abrir la puerta de atrás para ayudarlos a subir justo mientras Harry escuchaba a alguien detrás de él preguntándose cómo había podido el señor Harrison escuchar la caída de Draco desde el vestíbulo. No les quedaban más que unos segundos, luego todo estallaría. Harry, forzado a darles la espalda un momento, ayudó a Draco a meterse en el coche y sentarse en medio del asiento trasero. Si le atacaban ahora… Pero ninguna maldición se estrelló contra sus hombros. Harry entró tras Draco lo más rápido que pudo, quedándose pegado a la ventanilla y Sebastian cerró la puerta por él. Rápido, Harry dio un pase de varita y activó las cuatro cerraduras del coche justo cuando Sebastian alargaba la mano hacia la puerta del copiloto.

-¡No, no! –Su cara se contrajo de terror mientras estiraba de la manilla, mientras golpeaba la puerta-. ¡Me matarán! ¡No!

Harry no sintió la más mínima duda.

-Vámonos, Ron.

Ron obedeció y salió de allí con un chirrido de ruedas. Harry giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y vio a los Sebastian, cada vez más pequeños, mientras sus antiguos amigos hacían un círculo alrededor de ellos. Después, para él, ya sólo existió Draco.

 **Epílogo**

Cuando Draco despertó de verdad, con la cabeza y los ojos claros, comprobó que durante aquellos días de semiinconsciencia no se había equivocado. Estaba en San Mungo –por si tenía alguna duda, el fundador del hospital le saludó alegremente desde el cuadro de la pared de enfrente- y le acompañaba una mujer que decía ser su tía Andromeda. Probablemente era cierto, porque Draco no creía que nadie quisiera parecerse tanto a Bellatrix Lestrange si podía evitarlo.

-Draco, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien.

-Soy tu tía Andromeda, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos el otro día. –Draco asintió-. Pensé que te gustaría tenerme aquí, pero sé que somos prácticamente extraños, así que si prefieres que me vaya…

Draco recordaba algunas cosas de los últimos días. El sabor de una poción salada como agua de mar bajando por su garganta, una mano acariciándole el cabello, la voz de Shacklebolt preguntando cómo estaba y el rostro de su tía prometiéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

-No, quédate, por favor.

Ella sonrió. Era increíble cómo alguien tan parecido a Bellatrix podía parecerse tan poco a Bellatrix.

-Perfecto. Y ahora avisaré a los medimagos. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto hoy, Draco.

Fue una medibruja quien le atendió, una mujer al menos tan mayor como su tía que le fue informando de todo a medida que lo examinaba. Llevaba seis días hospitalizado; dos en Italia y el resto, ya en Gran Bretaña. Le habían provocado un coma para curarle y había tenido más suerte de la que creía: no sólo habían llegado a tiempo de salvarle la vida , sino también de evitarle daños permanentes en el corazón. La medibruja le prescribió una poción que debía tomarse después de cada comida y le prometió que si todo iba bien, saldría en tres o cuatro días. Apenas se hubo marchado llegó el carrito del almuerzo y aunque no estaba precisamente exquisito, Draco descubrió que se sentía hambriento.

-No recuerdo el traslado a San Mungo.

-Sería raro que lo hicieras–dijo Andromeda-. Estabas en coma. Pero los medimagos dijeron que el traslado por Red Flú era seguro y pensamos que estarías mejor aquí. Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Había pensado que al menos habría estado consciente para su retorno a Gran Bretaña, pero no iba a quejarse.

Andromeda también le habló del caso, ya que al parecer, todo había terminado y la mayor parte de los detalles habían estado en la prensa durante toda aquella semana. Los aurores italianos habían llegado a la villa poco después de que ellos se marcharan, avisados por el propio Harry, y la habían encontrado en llamas: los Sebastian, Danceny y madam Kurkova estaban ya muertos. Draco no le dedicó más de un segundo a Alex: había perdido todas sus simpatías cuando había intentado envenenarlo. A Ballotti lo habían capturado en una terminal de aeropuerto muggle y a Dunkelheit y a Cohen, en el laboratorio de Danceny en los Alpes. Ballotti había cantado como un pajarito, explicando que planeaban vender el vino para que se sirviera en una cena de los dirigentes muggles más importantes, algo llamado G-7, pero cuando Shacklebolt fue a visitar a Draco aquella misma tarde le dijo que él también tendría que hacer una declaración oficial.

-No hasta se haya recuperado un poco más, por supuesto –añadió prontamente tras el carraspeo de Andromeda-. En todo caso, déjeme felicitarle otra vez, señor Malfoy. Nos ha prestado una ayuda incalculable.

Cuando había fantaseado con ese momento, las palabras de Shacklebolt le habían llenado de más orgullo y él se había sentido mucho menos cínico acerca de la integridad de aquel hombre.

-Gracias, aunque no diré que ha sido un placer.

-Me lo imagino. En todo caso, debe sentirse orgulloso. Y siento especialmente no haber podido acudir en su ayuda de manera más… oficial. No creíamos que estuviera en tal peligro.

Harry sí lo había creído. Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar por él, pero en el último momento cambió de idea. No recordaba haberlo visto en el hospital aquellos días y eso le daba una pista sobre la clase de respuesta que iba a conseguir. Además, las cosas entre ellos habían sido demasiado complicadas y dolorosas y él estaba demasiado débil aún para verse envuelto en las tormentas emocionales que el ciclón Potter dejaba tras de sí.

Al día siguiente, la mañana empezó bien: su tía le trajo unos pastelillos deliciosos de manzana y un dibujo de Teddy que ponía "Ponte bien, primo Draco" con letras coloreadas y algo temblorosas. El dibujo acabó colgado en la pared y cada vez que lo miraba, Draco tenía más y más ganas de conocer al pequeño, aunque eso supusiera coincidir de vez en cuando con Potter. Su medibruja pasó a verlo y dijo que todo iba perfectamente. Recibió un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolatinas de parte del profesor Slughorn, otro ramo de parte de la profesora McGonagall y un collar del que pendía un rábano, uno de verdad, de parte de Luna Lovegood. "Para los nargles", le explicaba, antes de desearle una pronta recuperación. Draco se sintió extrañamente conmovido por su gesto, por mucho que prefiriera morir a ir por ahí con un rábano colgando del cuello. Pero Andromeda arruinó su mañana con unas simples palabras.

-Draco, he hablado con Harry antes de venir. Me ha pedido que te dé esta carta.

Draco miró el pergamino doblado que su tía acababa de entregarle.

-¿Demasiado ocupado para venir en persona?

Ella parpadeó con confusión.

-No, él… Si fuera por él, no se habría apartado de tu lado, pero no sabe si querrás verlo. De hecho… Bueno, lee la carta. Creo sinceramente que te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo. –Se puso en pie, dejando sobre la silla su bolsa de labores-. Yo aprovecharé para ir a visitar a la hija de una amiga que acaba de dar a luz. La criatura ha nacido con lunares azules por culpa de una poción que tuvo que tomar su madre y quiero verlo antes de que los medimagos lo curen.

Draco soltó una risilla y su tía le sonrió mientras se marchaba; cuando se quedó solo, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y toda su atención se centró en la carta. ¿Qué diría? Recordaba cosas del rescate –su alivio al ver a Harry, la desconcertante dulzura con la que éste le había tratado- y no podía negar que una parte de él todavía no se había rendido. O todavía no había aprendido, más probablemente. Porque también recordaba otras cosas no tan agradables y en algún rincón de su mente había nacido una certeza que tenía toda la fuerza de los viejos días: no se merecía más dolor. Lo que merecía era respeto por parte de Potter, del mundo mágico y, sobre todo, de sí mismo. Sus padres no iban a regresar por mucho que arruinara su vida, ni tampoco su pasado iba a reescribirse. Pero le quedaba el presente, limpio de deudas, y no había sitio en él para nadie que quisiera tratarlo mal.

Un poco más entero desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer.

 _Querido Draco;_

 _Andromeda me ha dicho que ya estás despierto del todo y que los medimagos dan por hecha tu recuperación, así que antes que nada, déjame decirte que me alegra muchísimo que te vayas a poner bien. Muchísimo. Es la mejor noticia de todas. Espero que pronto puedas salir del hospital; sé que los odias._

 _Pero sobre todo te escribo porque necesito pedirte disculpas, te las debo. No voy a extenderme mucho porque me gustaría darte las explicaciones cara a cara, pero si no quieres volver a verme, cosa que entendería perfectamente, te escribiré una carta más larga contándotelo todo. Y si no quieres siquiera leer una segunda carta mía, al menos habré tenido esta oportunidad de decirte aquí que lo siento, que fui un completo imbécil y que me arrepiento amargamente del modo en el que he tratado. Fuiste valiente, abnegado, responsable y yo no lo supe ver hasta el final. Pero aún peor, eras sincero aquel día en el palazzo, cuando me dijiste que realmente querías intentarlo conmigo y yo no te creí. Lo lamento más de lo que imaginas._

 _Porque Draco, yo también me estaba enamorando de ti. Contra mi voluntad, lo reconozco, porque desconfiaba de ti y de tus intenciones, pero lo hice y nunca he podido olvidar el día que pasamos juntos en el palazzo. Mi imperdonable comportamiento se debe principalmente a eso: celos, deseo, frustración e incluso un poco de asco hacia mí mismo. Porque a pesar de lo que parecía cuando te pedí que sedujeras a Sebastian, odiaba la idea. No sólo me volvía loco de celos, también me parecía inmoral por nuestra parte. Pero seguí las órdenes y te lo dije y luego te culpé por aceptar. No sé ni en qué estaba pensando. Probablemente no estaba pensando, punto. Ni siquiera me pregunté qué razones tendrías para decir que sí. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podías sentir que era tu deber. Eso es una de las cosas que más siento, no haber sido capaz de reconocer y valorar tu sacrificio._

 _Después de todos los errores que he cometido, no puedo ni imaginar que todavía estés interesado en mí, pero tengo la sensación de que mantenerme alejado sin preguntarte, sin exponerme, sería una cobardía por mi parte, una manera de evitar el mal trago de ver cómo me mandas a la mierda. Así que la verdad, Draco, estoy loco por ti y daría lo que fuera por estar allí a tu lado, cuidándote y sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Daría lo que fuera por otra oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Y no creo que vaya a perdonarme nunca por haber estropeado lo que podríamos haber tenido._

 _Dime qué hacer y lo haré. Si deseas que vaya al hospital a hacerte compañía, a disculparme a la cara o ambas cosas a la vez, allí estaré. Si prefieres que me disculpe por carta, te escribiré. Y si lo que quieres es que no vuelva a molestarte, te prometo que no intentaré volver a contactar contigo._

 _Decidas lo que decidas, te deseo sinceramente lo mejor. Te mereces ser feliz y estar rodeado de gente que sepa apreciarte de verdad. Me alegra muchísimo que Andromeda y tú os estéis llevando bien. Ella es una gran persona y sé que te encantará Teddy. Y Goyle quiere ir a verte ahora que has despertado, se lo dijo a Bill Weasley. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti estos días, cuando se supo que estabas hospitalizado. Tanto si te vas de Inglaterra como si te quedas, no te olvides de ellos. Y sobre todo, cuídate mucho, Draco. Vive la vida que realmente quieres vivir, la que te pertenece._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Harry Potter._

Cuando su tía regresó, Draco había leído la carta una docena de veces y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo ella, un poco preocupada.

-Sí, sí… -Intentó rehacerse; tampoco quería que creyera que la carta le había disgustado-. No esperaba que me dijera que siente todo esto por mí.

-Le gustas en serio, Draco –dijo Andromeda, yendo a sentarse-. Sé que a veces no es suficiente, pero te prometo que en eso no miente.

Draco acarició con los dedos las líneas escritas con letra angulosa, más clara que en su adolescencia.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Para su sorpresa, su tía asintió con aprobación.

-No te equivocas, hablar es fácil. Pero tengo hechos en los que basarme también. En Italia, Harry no se apartó de tu lado hasta que no estuviste fuera de peligro. Y aunque suene contradictorio, si no está ahora aquí es única y exclusivamente por ti.

-Porque cree que odio sus tripas.

-Sí, pero también es bueno que se haya mantenido alejado incluso si no odias sus tripas, como tú dices.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella había empezado a tejer de nuevo con movimientos enérgicos.

-Porque así puedes pensar con más claridad. Harry no quiere aprovecharse de un momento en el que te podrías sentir… emocionalmente vulnerable y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es un gesto que habla muy bien de sus intenciones.

Hizo una pausa, como si quisiera darle ocasión de objetar algo o protestar, pero Draco sabía que tenían razón; en esas circunstancias, todo habría jugado a favor de Harry.

-Ha renunciado a una gran ventaja –admitió.

Su tía volvió a asentir.

-Podría darte más hechos. La entrevista que le dio al Profeta, hablando de ti. Las cosas que me contó a mí, cuando me llamó para pedirme que viniera al hospital a estar contigo. Pero creo que captas la idea. Sólo te pido que no seas innecesariamente cruel con él. Si no quieres perdonarlo, díselo claramente y luego sigue viviendo tu vida y deja que se cierren las heridas.

Draco suspiró y volvió a mirar la carta.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar cara a cara.

Se sintió bien al decirlo, no parecía un error. Andromeda debía pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por su pequeña sonrisa.

-Perfecto. ¿Quieres que le diga algo esta tarde? O incluso ahora, si lo prefieres. Debe de estar durmiendo, pero estoy segura de que si le llamo por Red Flú lo tendrás aquí en diez minutos.

-¿Durmiendo aún? ¿Estuvo trabajando anoche?

-Oh, ¿eso no te lo ha contado ahí? Ha sido apartado del servicio por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas con los italianos se calmen. Nada serio. No, no está trabajando por las noches. –Meneó la cabeza-. En realidad viene aquí, Draco. Se queda en los bancos de ahí fuera, tapado con la Capa de Invisibilidad para no llamar la atención: sólo quiere estar seguro de que todo va bien.

Draco gimió para sus adentros. ¿Quién podía resistirse a algo así?

-Hombres mucho más duros que yo habrían caído.

Su tía le consoló con unas palmaditas en la mano.

* * *

A las once de la noche, el hospital estaba en completo silencio, roto sólo por los ocasionales ruidos de pasos, pero unas pequeñas lámparas de gas proporcionaban un poco de luz en las habitaciones y el pasillo. Draco se bajó de la cama, caminó descalzo por el frío suelo de piedra y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Fuera no se veía un alma, pero ése era el quid de la cuestión, ¿no?

-Potter –susurró, confiando en no estar haciendo el ridículo-, entra en la habitación y quítate esa capa; estás siendo innecesariamente melodramático.

Con el corazón en vilo volvió hacia la cama y aguzó el oído. Casi suspiró de alivio al oír los pasos. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, se giró. Allí estaba Harry, nervioso y expectante, y al verlo Draco casi pudo saborear su propio deseo, dulce y fuerte como una salsa de vino y miel. Considerando que Harry llevaba la sudadera de los Cannons más naranja y horrenda que jamás había contemplado, estaba bien jodido.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

Ignorando su pregunta, Draco fue a sentarse en la cama antes de que se le congelaran los pies.

-He leído tu carta. Ven, siéntate –dijo con amabilidad, indicándole la silla. Cuando Harry se sentó, las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y su aire abatido se hicieron más visibles gracias a la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche-. No tienes buen aspecto.

-Tú sí. –La mirada con la que recorría su cara, su cuerpo medio oculto bajo las sábanas, era de puro alivio-. Tú tienes un aspecto estupendo. En el hospital de Italia parecías tan… Me alegra muchísimo que vayas a recuperarte sin secuelas.

-Llegaste a tiempo.

Harry se echó hacia atrás.

-Es lo único que hice bien y debería haberlo hecho antes. No me perdones por eso.

-No lo hago, no por eso. Te perdono porque sé que lo sientes, porque ahora estás intentando arreglar las cosas. Y eso tiene que servir de algo alguna vez, ¿no? Si no, ¿qué esperanza nos queda cuando nos equivocamos?

-Draco…

Su voz sonaba ahogada, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Draco alargó el brazo y le puso la mano en el hombro, en la nuca.

-Ssscht, ven aquí… Bésame ahora.

Creyó escuchar un sollozo, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar más: Harry ya le estaba obedeciendo desesperada, tiernamente y todo su mundo se convirtió en ese beso, en la lengua que buscaba la suya, en las manos que le acariciaban las mejillas, el pelo, los hombros. Apenas podía respirar, como si la felicidad no dejara espacio a sus pulmones y quería reír y llorar y sobre todo, seguir besándolo hasta que se acabara el tiempo. Merlín, ni siquiera había sabido que fuera posible sentirse así.

Harry abandonó sus labios y recorrió a besos febriles sus mejillas, su frente. Cuando regresó a su boca sabía a sal y Draco no habría podido decir de dónde venían las lágrimas.

-Draco… -Hasta la voz rota de Harry parecía besarle también-. Draco, lo siento tanto…

La disculpa fue una inyección de realidad: los besos no lo solucionaban todo. Draco reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y consiguió separarse un poco de Harry, lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Escúchame… Escúchame, Harry… –Se aseguró de sonar lo más tajante y firme posible-. No sé qué puto problema de celos tienes, pero eso se acaba aquí y ahora ¿entendido? Sin excusas, me da igual que nos encontremos cara a cara con la asociación de ex amantes de Draco Malfoy al completo. No puedo cambiar mi pasado y no tengo por qué pedirte perdón por él, pero voy a prometerte que te seré fiel y tú vas a creerme y esto va a funcionar, ¿está claro?

En vez de decir "sí, Draco" como una persona sensata, Harry se echó a reír, una risa algo triste.

-Oh, Dios, Draco… Ojalá fuera tan fácil… –Justo cuando Draco iba a sentirse decepcionado por su respuesta, tan falta de lucha, Harry añadió, un poco de mala gana-: Pero he empezado a ir a terapia.

Draco le soltó la cara, sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

Harry se limpió las lágrimas ya casi secas, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

-Sí, tuve la primera sesión hace dos días. Es horrible, me hace hablar de mis sentimientos y no lo conozco de nada. Pero si es lo que necesito para solucionar el problema… No quiero ser así, Draco. Y no quiero volver a hacerte daño nunca más.

Draco le acarició la mejilla para hacerle saber que le creía, pero había empezado a pensar que en todo aquel asunto todavía había algo que se le escapaba.

-Pero ¿por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué estabas tan exageradamente celoso y tan exageradamente furioso?

Harry suspiró, tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

-Draco, quiero contártelo todo, te lo prometo. Quiero hablarte de eso y de por qué pedí que me sustituyeran en la misión y de mil cosas más, pero ¿no preferirías que lo dejáramos para mañana? Necesitas descansar para ponerte bien y ya es casi medianoche.

-No, no tengo sueño –dijo, y era verdad-. Dímelo.

Para estar más cómodo se colocó de lado, cara a Harry, y atrajo la mano que tenía unida a la de él hacia su pecho. Y entonces Harry empezó a hablarle en voz baja de Oliver Wood. Draco lo escuchaba con estupor: si no hubiera sido por el evidente dolor de Harry, cuyas consecuencias había sufrido él en sus propias carnes, no lo habría creído. ¿Una relación abierta? ¿Harry? Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el verdadero daño había llegado después, cuando Harry había empezado a protestar, a sentirse más y más celoso, y Wood había insistido en que podían hacerlo funcionar a su manera y Harry sólo debía abrir su mente para ver que así su amor era más libre y auténtico. Cuando Wood prometía intentar ser monógamo una temporada, "a ver qué tal", y Harry se ilusionaba para que luego, cuatro o cinco días después, su novio le llevara a alguien a casa con quien tenían que hacer una excepción. Sí, cualquiera habría acabado un poco desquiciado después de esos jueguecitos.

-Desde luego, eso explica muchas cosas…. Yo creía que no querías nada conmigo por la guerra y por lo idiota que fui en Hogwarts contigo y tus amigos. Pero no era sólo eso, ¿verdad? Yo te recordaba a Wood.

-No me importa tu Marca, Draco. Y sé que no eres la misma persona que en Hogwarts. Después de la guerra las cosas eran distintas entre nosotros, ¿no? Ya no nos veíamos como enemigos. Pero sí, la verdad es que me recordabas a él lo bastante como para que me costara confiar en ti.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo entenderlo –admitió Draco-. No es como si tuviera fama de mantener relaciones largas y profundas, precisamente. Pero para mí nunca ha sido una filosofía ni un estilo de vida ni lo que sea que signifique para ese imbécil. Sólo intentaba… sobrevivir, olvidarme de todo. Estaba en un mal momento, Harry.

Le costaba hablar de aquello, pero Harry también le había contado cosas dolorosas. Y necesitaban comprenderse mejor.

-Lo sé. Y lo sabía entonces. Pero pensé que eso no cambiaría el resultado: yo me enamoraría de ti y tú me romperías el corazón.

-Lo cambiará porque Wood no quería lo mismo que tú y yo sí. Eso nos da mejores posibilidades. Estoy totalmente listo para la monogamia, los paseos por el parque y las veladas frente a la chimenea.

Harry sonrió, pero luego intentó mirarlo con reproche.

-No tengo ciento veinte años, ¿sabes? De vez en cuando también me voy de fiesta con mis amigos. Hasta atiendo a alguno de los eventos del Ministerio.

-¿Atiendes a alguno de los eventos del Ministerio? Guau. No sé, Harry, con todo esto me da miedo que mi corazón no pueda soportar una emoción tan fuerte.

Los dos estaban intentando no reírse y fallando miserablemente.

-Idiota… Ya, la verdad es que suelen ser tan entretenidos como la vida interior de un gusarajo.

Y así, continuaron hablando, haciendo planes, compartiendo sonrisas, caricias y confidencias en voz baja. Draco seguía sujetando la mano de Harry y jugaba con sus dedos, los besaba distraídamente; sus ojos no se apartaban de él, atraídos por el movimiento de sus labios y de su mano libre, por la calidez tierna de su mirada. La dicha recorría su cuerpo como si se hubiera mezclado con su sangre y le hacía sentirse con la cabeza ligera, casi borracho. Le habría gustado que aquella noche no terminara nunca y cuando empezó a notar sueño, arrullado por la voz de Harry, luchó contra él. ¿Cómo iba a dormirse cuando estaba en medio de un instante perfecto? Pero Harry, como si sintiera sus dudas, se inclinó hacia él y le besó con dulzura en los labios.

-Duerme, Draco, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Y con esa promesa y la sensación de sus dedos acariciándole el cabello, Draco se quedó dormido.

 **Fin**

* * *

Dan, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado con el final. La frase sobre Andromeda quedó un poco confusa –la corregí después-, pero vamos, tienen unos 22 años, poco más.

Anónimo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar! Harry está algo tonto, es cierto, pero bueno, espero que se haya redimido a tus ojos con este capi.

Hime-chan, hola, guapa! La verdad es que sí, el cuarto capi fue duro para los dos personajes, cada uno a su estilo, y el pobre Draco ha perdido toda la esperanza, todo el ánimo… Ayssss… Pero bueno, como has podido ver, todo se arregla, menos mal. En cuanto a Alianza, no me molestó para nada que dijeras eso, es agradable saber que a una la echan de menos XD Y claro, puedes imprimirte los fics si quieres, no tengo problemas con eso. Para encontrarme en FB, bueno, busca a la Helena Dax que tiene un icono de Harry y Draco, jaja. En fin, besitos y muchísimas gracias por todo.

Kina, muchas gracias! Es una historia donde los dos protas lo pasan muy mal, cada uno por sus motivos, pero bueno, espero que el final haya compensado por los malos tragos.


End file.
